Rise of the White Rose
by LadyIunara
Summary: Post-Manga.Riza thinks everything will settle down and in Amestris will be peace but she is wrong.State alchemists are kidnapped and Roy makes it more complicated than it already is. Royai
1. Chapter 1

Riza had a bad feeling about the whole thing with the abductions of an increasing number of state alchemists. These weren't any ordinary, randomly happening kidnappings. However, she was able to see a connection between all of them. One thing was that it seemed like both sides had used alchemy to fight each other and there had always been a sign drawn with white chalk. The rest of her team, including the Colonel, of whom she had thought would agree with her, and pay more attention to that sign.

Well, that was what she _had_ thought he would do but he just waved it off like a bug on a hot summer day.

_He didn't even waste another thought on it . While walking off to a date, Riza had just explained to him why she thought this array was something essential, he only responded:_

"_It's just an alchemical array of those bastards. You worry too much, Hawkeye."_

_Riza whirled around to look directly in his onyx eyes. In the first moment she thought she hadn't heard right. _

"_Pardon, Sir?"_

"_You worry too…"_

_Seemed like she had heard him correctly, but she still couldn't believe it. This was the first time he had said something like that. To put it in other words: Riza Hawkeye was stunned and stood motionless on the same spot, staring at her superior. Everyone in their now busy office stopped and stared at the scene in front of their eyes. Only once in a blue moon did someone catch the famous Hawkeye off guard. It was quite obvious that she was struggling to form full sentences. _

"_But...Sir, you never know…How can you be sure…"_

"_And I tell you as an alchemist, that the array you're talking about the whole time, is of alchemical origin and has so meaning."_

_She couldn't believe that he didn't even think of analysing it._

"_That sign appeared everywhere we were investigating. So it must be an organised group behind it, Sir."_

"_I agree with you on that, Hawkeye, but you interpret too much in tings."_

_The blonde just sighed defeated. It had no use to continue arguing with. She could see that he was anxious getting to his date. So she just stepped aside and saluted him. For a moment Roy just stared at her, but then he rushed out of the door. After the door slammed shut the office remained silent. Her heart ached because he just left like that. Coming back to reality she saw that everybody was staring at her._

"_Get back to work!" she barked and all of them rushed to their work because nobody wanted to feel her wrath. _

Her thoughts drifted away and she remembered a time when he didn't behave like now. Things didn't change much after defeating the Homunculi. Only that he had distanced himself more from her, and ever since the "Promised Day" he has been calling her Hawkeye. It didn't surprise her much. After seeing her nearly bleed to her death in front of his very own eyes, he became a little bit too overprotective, but on the other hand the former intimacy dissolved into air. He didn't show it so obviously, but the small gestures betrayed him. It scared her, because she was afraid he'd become too distanced and finally push her away. She didn´t know, why this scared so much. That would threaten his whole plan of becoming the fuehrer of Amestris, and she had promised him to stand behind him, when he would make his first speech as the fuehrer. They had worked so hard to get him to the rank of a general. But he could at least listen to her, when she said something that might lead to their culprits. All what she got was a "don't worry so much", and it infuriated her.

Still, she believed that that sign had a meaning. The bad feeling stayed in her stomach. Making her not to eat as much as usual and sleep became a difficult task. Some nights she hadn't gotten any sleep at all.

x x

One night she lay awake, trying to get some sleep, while she searched in her memory where she had seen the sign before.

In Ishbal?

No, the Ishvalans used other techniques.

Her time as a subordinate of Bradley?

Perhaps…No, definitely not. The homunculi had the orouboros tattoo.

Her frustration did not help at all. Where and when in the hell has she seen it?

Then she looked to the copy of that sign. A friend of hers copied it for her. It was a circle and within that circle was a special pattern made of semicircles. It formed a figure, but she wasn't able to figure it out.

The clock on the wall ticked mercilessly. Two o'clock in the morning, and about seven did her work start. Annoyed Riza turned to her side. Why couldn't her mind get rid off that sign just for a moment, so she would be able to get at least some sleep. Her bed creaked as she put more weight on one side and looked over the edge of her bed. There, on her soft carpet, rested her loyal dog, Hayate. His chest rose and fell with his breath. He didn't know what was keeping his master from sleep, so he lay innocently on the carpet with legs twitching in dreams. She had to smile and stretched one of her arms out caressing his black fur with her knuckles.

"At least someone of us can sleep?" she whispered, more to herself. Hayate continued to sleep but his tail twitched for a second, then it relaxed again. I really have to get more sleep, she thought, I already begin to speak with my dog. A soft chuckle escaped her lips. She had heard about people who talked to their pets like real persons. This must be the first step of becoming a crazy, old woman with no social live at all. Riza imagined herself as an old woman talking to her dog. Just the thought made her shiver. She still hoped to find a man.

She started thinking about the whole thing again. First, the Wooden Alchemist disappeared. His house was too deformed to enter, but the even a fool could see that there had been a battle involving alchemy on both sides. The second one was the Emerald Alchemist. Here again. Alchemy on both sides. The next one really surprised everyone. It had been Alex Louis Armstrong. The Armstrong Alchemist. His mansion was so badly damaged, and no one could go inside to investigate ,how the fight might have occurred. Neighbours, the few which Havoc had been able to gather, told that there had been a lot of noise. More than usual. Jean, Falman and Breda discussed how a mountain of a man like Alex could have been brought to his knees. By that time the array caught Riza´s attention. First she thought like everyone it was a normal array but then she examined it more closely. After that she was able to see it hadn't affected anything, or ever would. Her suspicion led to more research on the crime scene.

Riza visited the other locations again and looked especially for it. After searching for hours in mostly cold weather she found them on all crime scenes. With the results in her pocket she went to Roy to declare that she had found something. He went through it and said: "I appreciate your hard work, but this array is no sign of an organised group. It's too absurd." She believed him and dropped it. Two weeks went on without any more abduction, but then the Strom and the Hell Rain Alchemist disappeared. In all their homes were the rests of an alchemical battle. On a wall in both houses was that little sign, again.

She had to yawn. Her exhaustion is getting to her, finally. While stretching out on her silky bed sheets, her eyelids sank and she fell in a deep, but restless sleep. The dreams haunting her were even worse.

The morning came quick and in Riza could swear she had slept what it seemed like five minutes. Her back was aching and in her mouth was a dry taste. She preferred to stay in bed, but she had work to do, so she swung her legs over the edge and rubbed her eyes. This day would be normal. Or so she hoped.

x x 

"Hey, Riza!"

The called woman winced and turned around. All she could see was a brown _something_. It all covered her vision, and in a fraction of a second she saw a pale face with small brown eyes. She would recognize this face everywhere. It was the face of her best friend in Central HQ. Rebecca Catilina. One year older than Riza and an old academic buddy. They both were in the program for snipers and the only females. So it was quite logic that they became friends over the years. Then the civil war broke loose and Riza had been recruited to Ishbal, while Rebecca finished her training without the traumatic experiences haunting her every night. After the "Promised Day" she transferred to Central and worked under General Bauma.

Then the air of Riza´s lungs was squeezed out and they both fell from the impact to the floor.

"What the hell, Rebecca? What was that for?", Riza managed to gasp while rubbing her hurting chest

."Sorry", said Rebecca, as they stood up and smoothed their blue uniforms. "couldn't slow down. However, I'm not here for a nice chat with my friend. It's business."

"Spit out."

"Early in the morning Mustang came to our department and asked for you. He said that it was urgent and something about another victim. Seemed like he had thought you were with me. As soon as he was outside, I went looking for you. I advice you to hurry to your office."

"Thanks."

"See ya later!"

"Yeah!"

With that Rebecca whirled around sprinted away. Riza groaned while dashing to the office. Another one. What did the kidnappers want from them? Worst of all, her team had no clue where to begin. Six abductions in just three weeks. This group was always a step ahead of them. One of the first measures her team did, was giving an official warning to all state alchemists, including Roy Mustang.

Sliding around a corner she reached the corridor with her office. Someone stood in the door frame looking inside the room.

"If anybody sees her, get her in here."

That followed a disciplined: "Yes, Sir!"

The person who gave the order turned around and spotted Riza.

"There you are, Hawkeye. We've got a new victim."

"So I heard."

"From whom?"  
>"Rebecca Catilina. Who's our next victim?"<p>

"Elric."

Riza froze and stared directly into onyx eyes. This couldn't be.

"What?"

**AN: So this is the first chapter of my new story. Hope you did enjoy. Please review. Look on my profile to have a more detailed summary.**


	2. Chapter 2

„What?", asked Riza stunned.

This couldn't be. Edward wasn't even an alchemist anymore. He had sacrificed his "gate" to get his brother's body back. Afterwards, he returned to Resembool to live a normal life. It took some time for the Colonel to realize it. Even for the rest it hadn't been easy to accept it as the truth. However, they had to let go.

"That's exactly the reaction of the whole team when we heard the news. Their house in Resembool is quite damaged from last night."

"You mean it is damaged beyond repair?"

"If you put it that way, yes. Both brothers disappeared, as well as Miss Rockbell."

"Are we going to investigate the area?"

"Actually, no. The local military team will send a report."

"So what are we going to do then? You called me here just for telling me this, Sir?"

"No, Hawkeye. The reason is that we've got someone here who thinks he might have seen our victims."

"How can he or she be sure, Sir? It just happened last night."

"At first he came here to report suspicious actions in an abandoned factory building. It used to be empty but yesterday some guys entered it and then light shone through the windows. He memorised some of them and two of them described Edward and Alphonse pretty well."

Roy entered the office with Riza. Jean wasn't here yet but Falman and Fuery were still interviewing the man in front of them. That meant Falman asking the questions and Fuery wrote it all down. All what Riza could see from the witness was a head with only a few white hairs left. Breda sat at his desk and was looking through some books. He was the first to see Roy and Riza enter.

"Didn't take you long to find her, Sir."

"Well, she appeared on her own. What's the status?"

Falman stopped asking and stood up.

"We're nearly finished, Sir."

"Good. You can leave the rest to us, Falman", he ordered. Falman saluted and stepped aside. The man turned around and Riza saw a small rounded face with sharp grey eyes.

"Mr. Black. We have only one question left for you."

"I'd be glad to answer, Sir."

"We need to be sure. Are you certain that you have seen those boys", Roy held up a photo of Edward and Alphonse, "entering the building?"  
>"I have no doubts, Sir. I've seen those ones entering the building."<p>

"Fine. Well, this is it for now. Thank you for being telling us. If we have any questions we will contact you. Fuery will accompany you outside."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Mr. Black walked to the door, Fuery following him. But before he stepped out of the office, he turned around and said:  
>"I nearly forgot. This morning I saw some of them leaving the building."<p>

Roy showed no emotion and simply nodded.

"Thank you, Sir."

Then he stepped out and closed the door. When he had left, Roy asked Breda: "Have you found something about the factory, yet?"

"Yes, Sir", Breda answered and handed a file to Riza. She scanned it quickly. "Built in 1865 and closed in 1901. Produced mainly steel. The firm went bankrupt 1900 and closed the following year."

"That's all?"

"No, Sir, there…" Riza wasn't able to continue because someone burst into the office. A familiar scent of smoke and anise crawled in Riza´s nose. She knew immediately who it was. First lieutenant Jean Havoc who was a convinced smoker, and would never be separated from his cigarette.

"Sorry, Sir, I couldn't find her. I and Co…" he began. He stopped abruptly in his sentence when he saw Hawkeye. A grin formed on his mouth which disappeared after a second.

"I see, you found her before me" came the simple statement. Then he saw the file in Riza´s hands and asked: "What's this?"

"We were just listening to some information about the factory our witness has mentioned. Please continue, Hawkeye", Roy ordered.

Riza glanced down to recall the last detail.

"When the factory was closed, the owner put an alchemical seal on it. Why he did it, isn't mentioned here, but it is believed that it was personal."

Roy gasped.

"What's wrong, Sir?"

"An alchemical seal you said?"

"That's correct, Sir. Does it tell you something?"

"Well, once a seal like this is made on a building, it is sealed eternally. Absolutely no one can enter it ever again."

"But someone _has_ entered the factory."

"There exists a technique which could break it but only a few know how to perform it."

"Are they registered?"

"Most of them are. So, you all go and find every single alchemist who is able to do that."

**x x**

"Is this all?" Riza asked Sheska. The bookworm Maes had discovered nodded and pushed her glasses up again.

"These are the only files in my section which mention an alchemist with this ability. Maybe in the libraries in the other HQs have more information"

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Riza took the very few files out of Sheska´s hands and started to walk away but Sheska stopped her.

"What's going on?"

Riza was confused. What could she mean? Did she look feverish? She glanced down her uniform. It was clean and everything was on its proper place. So this couldn't be the problem.

"Not your appearance, Sir. Everybody notices."

"What…do you mean?" Riza stammered.

Sheska looked now really nervous. She played with her fingers.

"Well…this is kind of personal. It concerns your relationship with the general."

"With the general?"

"Yes, I…"

"Sheska, spit it out."

"Ever since the "Promised Day" you and the general have become so distanced. Everybody is concerned and I thought you should know."

Riza froze in her movements. Her relationship with Roy was a sensitive matter. Honestly, she couldn't answer to this, because she wasn't even able to figure the reason out. If Sheska knew that she lay awake in the nights always pondering what might have happened, what would she say? Probably nothing. How could someone respond this when she had spent his whole life behind books? A knot began to form in her throat. Riza felt panic and the urge to run away rising. Crying was a sign of weakness and she couldn't afford to mourn over a broken relationship now. Especially not in front of Sheska. She gulped to get rid of the knot, but it didn't vanish. It became even worse. The silence still hung in the small, stuffed office. Sheska was obviously getting nervous. Her fear filled Riza´s nostrils, awakening the memories of Ishbal. That smell had been there, every day on the battlefield. New soldiers became sick of that. In time they had gotten used to it, but it never ceased the panic which aroused. The flight instinct kicked in and Riza ran as if a homunculi was chasing after her. Out of the office, away from everything. A faint cry from Sheska reached her ears, but that didn't slow her down.

When Riza burst into the toilet, she fell to her knees, breathing heavily. How could Sheska break through her mask of stone? What was wrong with _her_? Images of Ishbal flashed through her mind, making her sick. A child crying for its mother. The same child shot down on the ground. Mothers weeping bitterly over their children. Lifeless eyes and in the centre was Riza murdering them. It tortured her and every image was a dagger of guilt into her soul.

How long she was kneeling in there, she didn't know. She didn't care. If the general was looking for her? Probably not. Maybe he found a good-looking female officer to flirt with.

She lost every sense of time. But, what was time? A meaningless thing. It didn't exist. Suddenly there was a scream. She didn't react. Her panic has paralyzed her. A hand rubbed her back, calming her down.

"It's over, Riza. Calm down. I'm here. You're safe."

The images began to fade, sounds went up and down like in a broken radio. Finally they disappeared, leaving her on the cold floor. She looked up and saw Rebecca Catilina kneeling in front of her.

"You gave me quite a shock, Ri. Never do it again!"

Riza simply nodded, breathing in and out slowly.

"Good. Give me those files."

Rebecca didn't wait for an answer; she just took them and put an arm around Riza´s waist to help her up. Slowly got Riza to her feet again, still a bit shaky but she wouldn't fall over. Riza put a little bit more weight on Rebecca until her shivering disappeared as well.

"You had one of them again, hadn't you?"

"Yes."

"You should get some rest, leaving everything behind for a while."

"No, I can't."

"Of course, you can! "contradicted Rebecca.

"I cannot leave him in the middle of this."

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. She wondered how someone could devote himself completely to another person, like Riza. Her undying loyalty to Roy was something she would never be able to figure out. What has he done to deserve her devotion? Riza didn't even want to leave for just a single day.

"Firstly, it is just for a day, Riza."

"But…", Riza tried to reason with her friend, but she interrupted her simply.

"You do need some time for yourself; leave the rest to Roy for a day.

"You don't under…" Again, Rebecca didn't let Riza finish her sentence.

"Those panic attacks were becoming more and more serious, lately, am I right?"

There was no point in denying it. Rebecca had lured her into a trap. However, Riza would never have a day-off. Not when they had some important issues to deal with.

"You are right, but they will cease again."

"How can you be sure?"

"Uhm…The intervals became longer and their effects on me ceased."

"Riza, I can see that you're lying."

"But I'm not lying."´

"You're acting like a stubborn child."

"Maybe I am a child."

Both women stared at each other. The aftermaths of Riza´s panic was wearing out and vanished completely. What happened before, it seemed so long ago and they laughed. Laughed like they did, before Riza was recruited to participate in the Civil War. It seemed like the world just existed of them, and only them.

"A very foolish one, Riza. You are very foolish!"

"What leads you to that conclusion?"

"You work for the famous flame alchemist and you never had a crush on him. Someone could think you were some robot."

Riza still laughed, although she knew how she felt for Roy. A small crush was an understatement of the century. She might be in love, but Roy wasn't. He still dated so many women, that she had lost count some time ago. She was just his captain, nothing more and nothing less. All she could do was smiling and pretending not to mind at all, even when her heart broke in million pieces in the process. At least Rebecca made her laugh. Their uncontrollable laughter had stopped and they realized that they had still work to do.

"Why are not in your office, Rebecca?"

"Uh…Why are you still here?"

Riza grabbed the files out of Rebecca's grip and said: "I will see you around."

"Don't let the arrogant bastard get on your nerves. Oh, and tell Jean I said hi." With a wink Rebecca stepped out o the room and the clattering of her heels on the stone floor grew quieter. Riza turned to the opposite side and hurried to her office again. She just hoped that she hadn't wasted too much time having a panic attack.

**x x**

Roy wasn't there, as Riza stumbled into the office. Only the rest and they didn't do their paperwork. Havoc was lighting a cigarette, again, and Fuery played chess with Falman. It was the normal scenario if Riza left the office, even for five minutes. If they continued like this they could look forward of working the whole night. It was exhausting for Riza to keep them concentrated, especially when they sensed something that could lead to an escape of work, and Riza, then, had the infamous job of bringing them back to work. She cleared her throat and, finally, they noticed her. At first, they simply stared and then rushed to their desks, flying over the sheets. The sight caused Riza to chuckle slightly. Her chuckle dropped as fast as it had come. The general wasn't here and that caused her fury to rise. That bastard dared to leave work.

"Where's the general?"

Havoc and Falman exchanged worried glances. That tone in her voice was enough to show that she was annoyed and worst of all angry.

„We don't know, Sir."

"Do you have any idea where I can find him? "

" He hasn't left for so long", started Fuery, but then he began to stammer.

"He said…he wanted…was ordered…to go to toilet." He managed a failed grin and Havoc elbowed him in the side.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow. It was obvious that he was lying. He was trying to hide something from her and they wouldn't say anything. If they wanted to play hard then she would use harder methods as well. However, before she could draw her gun, the door opened and Roy himself marched into the office.

"Where have you been, general?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I did find some information about those who can break this seal."

"Good." He responded as he retreated to his desk. For a moment he hoped that his captain would let him off the hook, but he was proved wrong in the next second.

"You didn't answer my question, Sir. Where have you been?"

"None of your concern."

"I answered your question, Sir. So, where have you been?"

"I am your commanding officer…"

"I don't care."

"My girlfriend waited for me and claimed my attention…, but this isn't for the ears of a lady."

"You're right. It was clear what happened, when you started with "my girlfriend""

"Is this all?"

"On this topic, yes."

"So, what have you found?"

"Only five of them and three of them are dead."

"What about the other two?"

"Well, those are the ones who went missing. Hell Rain and Emerald."

Roy's eyes darkened a bit, then he folded his hands and looked at Riza. He already had a theory about a connection.

"They could have used them to break the seal, but what use has this building for them?"

"Maybe they want something here in Central and this factory has a huge sewer system for a potential escape, chief", Breda pointed out.

Roy and Riza stared at him. If there existed a huge sewer system, like Breda said, it would be useful when it comes to an immediate evacuation. But how could they find out what they planned? Of course, they could do eavesdropping, but the risk to be discovered was too big.

"What about eavesdropping, sir?", asked Fuery as he put one more paper on his stack of finished papers. Falman thought about it and nodded his head in agreement. Breda thought about it, too and joined Falman. Only Roy and Riza disagreed.

"That's too dangerous. We have to knee next to a wall or in front of a door. Do you understand the risk we will go through?"

Fuery smirked as he heard that. The general wasn't up to date anymore. Sometimes, he even wondered why the girls preferred him. He had to admit that his commander was a handsome, but that was all, in his opinion.

"Then I tell you that it isn't necessary anymore to sit directly next to them."

"Then, how do you want to do it?"

"Someone in the South has developed a new machine which could record everything in the reach of five hundred metres. If we have a hidden spot to install the antenna it would be no problem to observe them."

After Fuery had finished, Roy stared at him with his mouth wide open. Mentally, he swore to pay more attention to newspapers to prevent another embarrassment. He collected himself again and spoke: "The plan is to find a good spot for observing and at first we have to get this machine."

"I already have one, Sir", Fuery stated proudly.

"Good, find a place and then we will have shift duty. You're dismissed!" All man jumped and began to ran out of the office.

"Not so fast, general!", Riza interfered.

"What's up?"

"First, you all do your paperwork before you go!" They all groaned and went back to their work.

**AN: So this is the next one. Hope you enjoyed it. My special thanks go to Rachel ray Wolf who was the only one who spent her time reviewing my story and my best friend who looked for grammar errors.**


	3. Chapter 3

„Whose glorious plan was it again?", asked a very stressed Breda, but no one answered him, not anymore. The whole three days they were watching the building, he never stopped complaining. About the weather, especially the heat of summer, about…just everything. Roy was the first one to snap at him, then Riza followed by Falman. Fuery hadn't surprisingly, or rather not, lost his patience yet, and there were bets running when he would. But all their snapping hadn't been futile enough to make him stop. They worked in shifts and finished their work in Central HQ in the left time. It was tiring, if not exhausting because they rarely got much sleep and their moods became grumpier. When they started, Roy figured out that he wouldn't have much time for dates anymore. For him it was a disaster and Riza swore that Havoc had inwardly laughed at him.

Riza shifted her weight from her left leg to the other and a tickling sensation spread. She had sat too long her on it. Cursing, she rubbed her leg and watched the factory through her binoculars. The sun hung already below one of those huge chimneys and the sky shimmered in a deep crimson red and the sun radiated its most intensive ochre it had on a day. It was a beautiful sight and Riza could watch it the whole time, loose herself in it and she would wish it would last eternally. After this natural spectacle the night would break, and its black cloak covered the world like a mother would with her child. A small sigh escaped her. Even though it had been a tiny sigh, Breda heard it.

"Something wrong, Sir?" His voice rang uncomfortably in her ears. If they could invent engines to wiretap buildings, then why couldn't they improve headphones? Not that she was complaining, but her ears were hurting. The team was observing the factory from three different locations and all of them were in contact by headphones. Fuery was the core with his knowledge of this kind. Currently, she was looking at the building's rear with her sniper rifle ready to be used. Breda watched the side and Fuery watched the front side. Her current position was a small room in an empty apartment. Hayate stayed with Fuery.

"It's nothing, Lieutenant. I just don't understand why we haven't spotted anything."

"_But Fuery has recorded some conversations."_

"Parts of them." She corrected Breda.

"_Yeah, still some parts."_

"And now?"

"_He's trying to get the right frequency again."_

"How did he loose it?"  
><em>"He told me how, but I do not understand anything about it. It's too complicated."<em>

"I can imagine."

Then there was silence. They both looked out of their windows again and focused on every little movement. But like usual, there was nothing. Not even a rat showed up.

"_When is this damn shift over?"_

"Falman and Mustang should be here soon."

"_Mustang has to be here the whole night? Bet, he doesn't like it at all."_

"Well, I think you can imagine how romantic it is to sit with your date in a stuffy room and do nothing at all", Riza joked.

"_That was sarcastic."_

"Just reality."

"_That womanizer deserved a break."_

"You make it sound like something good."

"_Good for us, not for him."_

"Any luck with the girls yet?"

"_No, and because of him, I lost my previous one."_

"_If you stopped talking about, whatever you're talking about, I would understand the incoming signals.", _Fuery stated.

"What do you hear?", questioned Riza.

"_Only some words, but it is certainly about an alchemist in Central."_

"_We have many State alchemists in Central, Fuery."_

"_I know, but at least we have a clue."_

Suddenly the door of Riza´s door flew open. Instinctively, Riza grabbed her rifle and aimed for the intruder. Then she recognized Roy as she saw his messy black hair. Almost instantly, she dropped her gun and snapped into a salute.

"_What's wrong, Captain. We heard a loud noise."_

"It's just the general."

"_Where's Falman?"_

"What's the status, Captain?"

"Nothing changed, Sir"

"Good or not good. You're dismissed."

Riza stood up and stretched her limbs. All she wanted to do was to take Hayate and go to her apartment for sleep, but she had paperwork to do in Central HQ. Suddenly Roy spoke to her.

"Captain?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Go home and get some sleep."

"Is that an order?"

"It already is."

"Thank you, Sir:" Then she smiled at him and he smiled back at her. He still cared about her in some limits and that was enough to make her heart slip a beat.

"You're welcome."

"Bye, _Roy_."

"Bye, _Riza"_

The silence that followed didn't seem right, so Riza turned around to leave.

"_Sir, I've picked up a part of a conversation."_

"What is it about?"

"_Not what, who is talking."_

"Who is talking?"  
><em>"It's Fullmetal."<em>

"Are you sure?"

"_it's definitely him."_

Roy looked up to see that Riza´s gaze burned in his. She knew what he would say now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come to surprise our little friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, this was a short chapter, but it was the only way to keep the tension. And please review. I see that there are many hits on my story, but i get only a review from one single person<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The moon shone brightly over Central City. The night's darkness lingered in most corners, but it retreated from the lights which beamed out of windows. Behind those windows were rooms full of people showing their true selves. Most secrets stayed secret in the night. The night covered them all.

Not many people were still outside and the few who did, stayed in the near of the safety of the streetlights. Why they did it? In the night's blackness lurked the evil. Robbers, criminals…to put it shortly: the scum of society. Only a few felt safe in the darkness. A special group. They were soldiers who waited for a chance to catch their opponents while they suspect it at least. This one group gathered in the shadows like a predator for its prey. A group of six sat next to a door in an abandoned building listening to an ongoing conversation.

"_Well, well, you still refuse to cooperate."_

"_Ha, do you really think I would join you?"_

They were listening at this talk for a while now and these stupid guards hadn't become negligent even for a mere moment. The giant door had a small gap and through this gap shone light. Because of some permanent interruptions in this light beam, they jumped to the conclusion that there were guards probably watching out for unwanted "guests" like them.

"_If you join us, your little girlfriend in Resembool will never be harmed."_

"_Leave Winry out of this!"_

The situations now went into an explosive area. Everyone outside the room knew the way how he felt for her. Either the person inside was well-informed or he put up an act. But he was definitely stupid. Nobody in their right mind would threaten Winry in front of Ed. Even with his alchemical powers gone, he was able to get very dangerous. He was still a master of hand-to-hand combat and a master of disaster. Everywhere he went catastrophes soon will follow.

"_Thank you. You just proved an assumption of mine."_

"_You…"_

"_What do say now? Join me and nothing will ever happen to her."_

"_You…"_

"_Ooh, you're in a loss of words, but I can help you. Just say: Yes."_

"_Never, you bastard!"_

"_But Brother, what about Winry?"_, a new voice joined in. Obviously Alphonse.

"_Let me worry about that one."_

"_So, you still say no?"_

"_What else should I say that doesn't go beyond my believes?"_

"_You had your chance. Now you will be disposed of."_

Riza looked over to Roy, her hands gripping her rifle tighter. When he met her gaze, he shook his head. The guards still haven't become distracted enough. Even if they intervened now, the guards would react immediately and everything would be in vain. So all she could do now was to wait and hope that Ed doesn't get injured or more. It was hard not to do anything while someone else was in need. They couldn't chance the risk. Footsteps were heard and a gun's safety catch was released.

"_Any last words?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Go on, you have one minute."_

"_Oh, it won't be long."_

"_Just get over with it!"_

"_Be careful!"_

"_That's all? I expected more. At least on your knees begging me to let you live."_

"_Do you think I'd sink that low?"_

"_You've got a point. I'm getting tired of you. Finish them off!"_

A ball of flames whizzed past Riza´s ears, forcing her to jerk away from the heat. Then two explosions were heard. The door blasted away and revealed a gigantic hall. Right in the middle stood a group of armed men looking surprised. The other half was destroyed from another explosion and Ed and his brother stood in a fighting stance. The two guards who were blown away from the force of Roy's blast lay in front of them unconscious. They were caught of guard, but only for a mere second then they opened fire. However, they had to defend themselves from two sides. Riza ran with Jean inside cowering behind a pile of boxes for cover and returned fire. Their orders were to disable, not to kill. With her amazing eyesight which earned her the title "The Hawk's eye" and aim she had no trouble with that, also Havoc. Only one person had to be careful. Roy's flames weren't especially designed to disabled people. They were more likely to kill the opponent than to injure him lightly. So he held back, but he would use them to block any potential opportunities for an escape.

Edward ducked behind the stone wall his brother had created to protect him while he used his alchemy to hold them off. He never felt so useless like now. While the others fought for him, all he could do was sitting here doing nothing. And this freaked him out.

"Somehow I wish my alchemy back, so that I am not so useless right now."

"Ed, shut up! I have to concentrate!"

"Fine!", Ed barked back.

"The general is holding back!"

"This effing bastard is doing nothing?"

"All he did was blasting the door open." Alphonse gritted his teeth as he threw another rock at another man hitting him square in the chest. They heard it crack and the man screamed in pain. A few of his ribs were broken.

"They seem to be unaffected! How can that be?", shouted Havoc over the general noise. Riza fired another shot hitting an outlet which flew away and a water jet broke loose, throwing some of the men off their feet.

"I don't know, just keep firing!", Riza replied screaming. Her gun clicked and Riza had to stop to reload her gun. For that moment she was vulnerable.

Suddenly, one man of the enemy side pulled out a grenade. Everything slowed down as Riza´s adrenaline kick rushed through her veins. She saw how the man threw it in their direction and hid with his companions behind a stack of boxes.

"Get down!", was all she heard before she threw herself out of the danger zone as a loud bang made her ears ring and some stars dance in front of her eyes. Damn this all to hell, she cursed under her breath. This was just a disaster. Where the grenade had exploded was a black stain on the floor, but that wasn't what captured Riza´s attention. It was the fire which seemed to spread rapidly.

"Get out of here!", yelled Roy desperately. Jean hadn't had to be told twice and ran out. However, Riza hesitated. Through the flames she saw that the two brothers were lying unconscious on the floor and theirs kidnappers approaching them. She just couldn't abandon them to their fate. It was against her duty as a soldier of Amestris. She didn't waste another thought about the potential hazard of being burned alive or the complete madness. She could also try to breathe while being underwater. It had no use. However, she jumped through the flames. She heard a faint scream for her to come back, but she didn't care. All she had on her mind was helping the boys. She reached them before the others and pointed her gun at them. At first they stared at her and then they started to laugh. Only one soldier standing in front of two boys with no cover was an easy target.

"Leave us alone, Hawkeye!", Alphonse whispered weakly, slowly awakening.

"No! You didn't give up on me, so I won't abandon you!"

"No, please…", he continued, but his eyes rolled back again and he lost his consciousness.

"Get away, woman!", a tall, Armstrong-like-build man spoke to her.

"What if I don't?", retorted Riza.

"Then we have no choice than to kill you!"

"Still haven't changed my mind."

"You were warned!"

Before he could even make a single move, Riza had aimed her rifle and fired a shot into his main hand. The man dropped the pistol and grabbed his bleeding palm.

"You will pay for this!", he screamed.

But Riza paid no attention to him anymore. She fired at the rest, so they did at her. There was one disadvantage for Riza. She had no cover and the flames drawing closer to her, she had not much time left until the fire reached and consumed her. Sweat began to form on her forehead. This disadvantage became her doom. The kidnappers had run to cover and she couldn't hit them anymore. A single bullet pierced through the flesh of one her legs and Riza was forced to her knees. She groaned in pain. The satisfaction of seeing her screaming her in pain wasn't a sight she was going to let them have.

"So this is the inglorious end of Riza Hawkeye. The best sniper in whole Amestris. Died honourably protecting two young boys. How touching."

"How… do you…know…my name?", Riza asked through gritted teeth while writhing on the floor.

"There are more things about you, we know, but you don't."

Her eyesight began to fade. The blackness intruded from the edges making it difficult for her to keep her eyes open. The shot which would kill her as she expected as she saw a rifle pointed at her head didn't come. They left her bleeding on the floor and grabbed Edward and Alphonse and carried them out. Their footsteps faded in distance. Now she was truly alone. Injured, but still alive. She fought the coming blackness by concentrating on the fire. It began to retreat and now she had to move, because the flames have closed in. The problem was, she couldn't move with an injured leg. She was going to die. Her blood loss began to take its toll on her again and this time she didn't fight it. Slowly she closed her eyes. By doing this she didn't notice a figure running to her, screaming for her to stay conscious. It was all in vain. Riza has lost her consciousness.

**An: That took me long to write. You know school and sickness is not quite productive writing this chapter. I've noticed that many visitors have stopped reading the story at chapter 2. So I think it has to do something about Riza´s panic. I once spoke to a veteran of WW 2. He has those attacks too, so I thought it couldn't be any different with Riza. Short explanation, but this is just my assumption from interpreting the statistics. **

**Please, REVIEW! Thanks to Ray Rachel Wolf and luvlife4life who have written a review on my chapters. Hope this pleases you.**

**LadyIunara out.**


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing Riza noticed, when she regained consciousness again, was a massive lack of air in her lungs. She knew she had to be dead. Dead didn't breath anymore. In books they said that when someone died the soul would leave the body and roam freely on earth or on endless planes of grass. The only thing she saw was darkness, nothing. _So this must be death. Congratulations, Riza, for getting yourself killed._ Images of the team, Hayate, Rebecca, Roy, childhood memories, Roy,…Self-pity won't help much now, as she was already dead. It seemed like she was going to spend the rest of the time being in this space without anything. No width, no length, no depth, no time, no one around. Alone, clueless about her whereabouts. Just like always. She had always been alone. Her mother died when she was just six years old, her father didn't bother to bond with his only daughter. Then a student came to their house. With him she wasn't alone anymore. Until after the Promised day.

_Wait_, realization hit her. _If I were dead, then why do I have a strange pressing feeling on my stomach as if something is actually pressing against it? Or is it just like being a ghost. To endure pain for all eternity? _Her lack of air made her feel panicked and she realized that she had forgotten how to breathe. _Calm down. Maybe you aren't dead and this is just your mind playing with you? Try to open your eyes, try to move, breathe. Prove that you are still alive. _

As on instinct she inhaled deeply, when she regained consciousness, which turned out to be bad. Her throat stared burning and she broke into a coughing fit. Someone moved her and the pressure on her stomach vanished. Her surroundings blurred at first, but her sight bettered and the blurry silhouette took shape and the face of Roy Mustang appeared in front of her. He was looking down on her with a frown of concern. From what Riza could see, they were still in the building, because she heard the flames roaring. But most importantly, she had to be sure whether Roy was real.

"Sir?", she croaked and coughed more violently than before.

"Don't speak. You have already inhaled too much smoke. Speaking makes it worse", he spoke and tightened his grip on her. He was real and here to rescue her.

He shouldn't have done that. Daggers of pain pierced through her body making her wince.

"What's wrong", he asked and coughed.

Riza had to fight her coughing attack first, before she responded.

"My knee."

Roy looked down and saw a big stain on her dark pants. A stain which increased its area alarmingly fast. Roy cursed under his breath and broke into a coughing fit again. If they were to survive this, he had to get them out now. As if he wasn't looking for a way out. The damn smoke blocked his sight and he only could predict where to go. With an injured woman in his arms it became a lot more difficult plus it was Riza. A woman he actually cared deeply about, but wasn't allowed to show. If there was one thing he had learned in his life was that everyone he was close to, will die because of him and he won't risk it anymore. Not even for the world. The memory of Maes Hughes is still alive, quiet now, but still there. It will never control him like in those tunnels under Central, but they will never be forgotten.

A burning joist fell down and Roy ran like a lion was after him. Lifting Riza over his shoulder again, so he wouldn't her knee anymore. More and more pieces of the ceiling started to fall down and Roy realised his hopeless situation. He never felt so useless, not even on the day Scar appeared. Riza had saved him from being killed because he had been so overconfident that he had even forgotten the rain.

"General, Sir!", someone screamed over the noise. Roy nearly let Riza fall when a wave of relief washed over him as he spotted a figure running through the smoke. It was Havoc.

"We have to get out here!"

"Tell me something I…(cough) don't…(cough) know!"

Havoc didn't bother to answer, he just grabbed Roy's sleeve and dragged him in the right direction. Sometimes they had to walk-rather stumble- around piles of rubble or duck away from pieces falling onto them. Roy's feet began to tire and every step became more and more of a challenge. He fell back and nearly lost Havoc, but the loyal subordinate he was he came back and grabbed his arm again.

"You have to keep moving! Let me take her!", he said reluctantly and took a motionless Riza from Havoc. Roy caught Riza´s eyes and she stared at him desperately. All he could give her now was a reassuring smile. Her body writhed with the next coughing attack.

"Move!"

Both men ran and were greeted with cool air hitting their faces. Not that it made Roy's coughing go away. It only made it worse. His throat started burning up and coughing pained him more and more. Dizziness overwhelmed him and he went down. Voices were heard but they made no sense to him, like a broken radio. He felt an arm lying around his shoulders and something on his mouth.

"Breath deeply in and out now, Sir!", said a voice. Roy did as told and his breathing became a lot easier. His dizziness retreated and finally he could make a face. That face was round and belonged to a well-known paramedic. He had been to most operations which have left some of them injured.

"I swear you will end up dead one day and I have to clean this mess up!", the man joked and patted Roy's shoulders. Roy was about to retort when he intervened. "And you are not going to speak and if you do then you will learn how to fear me!", even though the threat was somewhat comical, Roy immediately dropped the comment.

The man might look a little bit chubby and friendly but you shouldn't underestimate his strength. They hadn't believed this until they had seen him in action. Once, after a rather successful mission, Fuery and Roy had landed in hospital and one night they heard a loud noise. Their curiosity made them peak out. This man standing in front of another man, who was about one foot taller than him and obviously drunk, didn't back down. The patient became more violent and with one well aimed right hook the paramedic knocked him over and carried the unconscious man in his room to sober up. The next morning the man who turned out to be their "nurse" for he next few days came in and told them to eat their food to the last crumb. They did it without complaining. Afterwards they were told his name: John Smith.

Roy looked around and saw Havoc handing Riza to another paramedic who lifted her in a car. John helped him up, stabilizing him by the way and pushed him in the same car as Riza. They both had a breathing mask on and Riza was in a semi-conscious state. Havoc jumped in after him. Roy gave him a look which asked: "What do you have?" Havoc grinned and motioned to his back. His back was still a sensitive matter. The Philosopher's stone was able to give him the ability to walk back, but the back would never be in his old form again. The doctors told him to be careful but Havoc was still the reckless type who never listens when it comes to his health. Roy's gaze wandered to Riza who seemed to awake.

Suddenly she jolted up and death glare hit Roy. If there was one thing the men in the team feared more than a strong paramedic then it was Riza´s death glares. They all pitied anyone who became victim of this intensive burning glare.

"Why in the fucking hell did come back?"

Seemed like she was getting better. Havoc leaned back and enjoyed the show. Roy was caught off guard because he didn't expect her to be up by now and even be able to scream. So he stuttered.

"I…uhm…"

"You could have been killed, but no, you had to come back and play the hero. You are a complete idiot!" The volume of her voice rose with every single word and when she finished she broke into a coughing fit again. So she hasn't recovered from smoke inhalation yet. The door opened and John's head came in.

"I've told you before. DON´T SPEAK!"

Riza settled back and closed her eyes. They remained silent until they reached the hospital. Expect for Havoc who had to fight uncontrollable laughter to erupt.

**AN: Fifth chapter up. Hope you like and if you had please leave a review with criticism. If you hadn't, do whatever you want and tell why not.**

**To luvlife4life: I really love your story. Sorry that I hadn't reviewed, but your story has potential.**

**Imagine the ambulance like those nowadays but a little more old-fashioned. **

**Signed**

**LadyIunara**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in the room knew how much Roy hated Hospital, so they were silent, lost in their own thoughts, as they waited for the doctor to come. Jean and Riza were still treated and the others waited impatiently for some information. The room they were in was small while doctors and nurses rushed in and out, not bothering to enlighten them on the condition of the two. Their nerves were on the edge because of that and of the hard concrete wall they had to lean against. Most of them were tired and had to fight sleep taking over them. Two hours ago Rebecca rushed in demanded vigorously the condition of her friends. Roy swore he had never seen her so angry before, when the nurses just shrugged their shoulders and hurried off. It was a wonder that the building was till standing and not busted.

"When will the bastards tell us what's going on?", Rebecca growled. She was pacing back and forward. Honestly, where did she get all the energy from?, Roy wondered, while he fought hard to keep his eyelids open. Maybe a woman thing or she had drunken too many coffees. Hell, never had he felt the urge to burn something just to get tiny information. That was probably all officers felt in here.

The door opened and a small, chubby man walked in. Everybody looked tiredly at him and expected him to pass without saying a word.

"All right. Am I right that you want to know how your colleagues are?"

All heads snapped around and the doctor had the full, high-dense attention of the room. Rebecca stopped pacing and looked demanding in the doctors eyes. Just like Riza but not so intensive and lethal. You were able to see the sweat forming on his forehead.

"How are they?", Roy finally asked. Being their superior he had to ask.

"Patient Jean Havoc is fine. However, he shouldn't overexert his back for a few months. Six of his vertebrae were dislocated and we had to reset them. The sinews around them are weak now and the risk of the vertebrae dislocating again his pretty high. So no missions for him."

That was somehow expected. At least nothing more serious. Rebecca breathed out as she heard the news. This time she was the one who asked and interrupted Roy in the process.

"What about Captain Hawkeye?"

The doctor's reactions made them all sweat of fear. He began beating around the bush.

"Well…you…"

Roy who was too tired to have any patience had enough.

"Just tell us!"

The doctor's shifty reaction at the mention of Riza made them all nervous. This was not helped when he started trying to reassure them:

"The shot in her leg had caused quite substantial damage. Several ligaments and tendons have been torn. Along with the substantial amount of smoke she inhaled, she is lucky to alive and have both her legs. If we had put the treatment off much longer the leg had to amputated."

"How is she now?"

"She is stable and awake. I recommend sick leave and she mustn't strain her bad leg for a few weeks."

"Will she stay here?"

"I'm afraid she cannot."

"Why not? If she is as injured as you just said, then she must stay here."

"Our hospital is full, Sir. If you all hadn't noticed, there is a epidemic going round. We need every single bed for the sick."

Rebecca's temper snapped and she stepped forward until she was standing over the doctor, glaring into his eyes. The whole room felt still and dry, like a thunder storm was about to start and everybody backed away, not wanting to be on the receiving end of this potentially lethal explosion.

"You are calling this a hospital?"

"Madam…"

"Hospitals should take everyone in need in. Isn't that right?"

"Sure, but…"

"Plus, this is a huge hospital; there is enough space for everyone in here!"

"Madam…"

"Stop calling me Madam. Address me with my rank!"

"May I ask what your rank is?"

"I am the first Lieutenant of general Bauma in Central Headquarters."

"First lieutenant, I am really sorry for this current situation and I'd be certainly happier if we kept her here, but my bosses tell me otherwise."

"Your bosses then are jackasses with no conscience."

"Please, first lieutenant."

Rebecca was now really getting rude so Roy decided to intervene.

"That's enough! We know that you care, but he cannot change anything", he said to Rebecca and to the doctor, "So we should take her with us?"

"That´s what I would suggest. Now if her superior would follow me."

Roy sighed and stood up. Deep inside he was relieved that Riza was alright for now, but her stubbornness wouldn't let her take sick leave and he was doomed to be the one telling her this. He followed the doctor in silence while trying to stay awake even when he had drunken two cups of coffee.

"Here we are!"

They stepped in a small room. It was a treatment room. In the middle was a table on which Riza sat with a bandage around her right knee. She didn't look very happy. Her gaze turned to the door as she heard it being opened and met Roy's eyes. They met just for a moment, then Riza looked down as if she was ashamed of something.

"General", she said automatically.

"Captain."

To the doctor he asked: "May we have a word in private?"

"Of course, Sir."

He waited until he was outside then he began.

"Look at me, Hawkeye!"

His harsh tone made Riza flinch. He was angry and it was directed at her. There was no use to defy him. So she looked at him.

"Explain your actions back then!"

Easier asked than answered. She didn't know either. It just came over her. The need to protect those boys, it just took over her. She couldn't explain.

"I cannot…"

"Why can't you?"

"I don't know!"

"How can you not know why you have done that? You could have died!"

"Well, here I am."

"Answer the question, Captain."

"Like I said earlier, I cannot."

Roy sighed in frustration. She wasn't just impossible in such situations, even stubborn beyond her own good. Yelling won't bring me far with her. So he had to try to reason.

"Just tell me what happened."

"Well, when I saw those boys lying unconscious on the floor I couldn't help myself. As on instinct I jumped to them."

"That could explain your motives. Listen, Riza,…"

He was using her first name which was normally a good sign of disappearing fury. Riza relaxed a bit more.

"You and the boys are quite close, therefore are such instincts normal. However, this one could have you killed."

"I know."

"The doctor said the hospital cannot keep you here."

"So I'm told."

"You know?"

Riza just nodded.

"Then I don't have to tell you that you have to stay with me for the next two months."

That definitely caught Riza off guard. Roy volunteered to take care of her? He must hit his head back then.

"And Rebecca?"

"She's going to be transferred to the South alongside with general Bauma. I thought you knew."

Of course she knew. She just remembered.

"When will we go?"  
>"Now, captain. And I expect you to take sick leave, is that understood."<p>

"With all due respect, Sir, but I cannot."

"Do I have to make it an order?"

"No, Sir. I only have an injured knee, nothing more and nothing less. Writing won't make it worse."

"You had a smoke inhalation, so you have to rest."

"Is it so bad?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but don't expect me to like this."

Roy turned around to get out of the room, but Riza´s voice made him stop.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Why haven't they killed me, when they had the chance to?"

Roy stiffened. Good question, but the ones who could answer this weren't in his custody.

"I don't know."

"Oh, and Roy?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for saving me back there."

"You're welcome, Riza. Now let's get out of this dump."

**An: I'm sorry if this is a crap chapter, but my headache isn't helping much as well my damn illness. Change topic to a better one. Some authors have put my story on their story alert list. Thank you guys! If you have time, please review.**

**Special thanks to Rachel Ray Wolf and luvlife4life who have been reviewing this for quite a ling time!**

**Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

„You really don't have to do this", Riza said for the hundredth time this evening. The only answer she got was a huff. Not that she used to that kind of answers. She usually got them when she asked him about his constantly being late. Sometimes she got an answer and sometimes not. The reason she suspected for no answers was more probably his women. She would appreciate it if he told it when he had a girlfriend, but it wasn't her right to know. Not as his subordinate. Even if he told her that he had a girlfriend, the pain would still be the same.

The first time she had felt like this, had been in the beginning of her work under him. Roy had been too late to work and she had asked him about his whereabouts. A huff, nothing more, not even a look into her eyes. After the first break she had a slight assumption. Breda and Havoc had been discussing about Roy's night and that Roy had stolen Jean's girlfriend again. The rest didn't require much imagination, but it wasn't proven in her eyes. It had started out as a light nudging feeling in her brain which increased its pressure. Still, Riza kept up her cool face, not letting any emotion shine through. She had trained herself to keep this cool, distant face in every situation. There had been exceptions, of course. Back then, she had thought the reason why she fought was dead. That had been the moment she realized that she loved him. The whole time it had been there, but never was acknowledged. There had been no time for such feelings, not when they were working to get him to the top. In addition, it was forbidden to be in a relationship within the military. So, telling _him_ was out of question.

Now this. She was going to live with him for at least four weeks and her self control will be probed like it had never been. But her training of keeping her cool would certainly become in handy. What made her worry a little bit was how she should look after Hayate. The dog needed to be taken out and with her knee she couldn't. _As much rest as possible and walking around must be reduced to a minimum._ These were the words of the doctor when they left the hospital in company of the rest. Rebecca had been fuming, literally. Riza understood her. Even she expected to get at least a week of horrific hospital food.

That led to her next problem. She had to reduce her walking to a minimum and the way to her apartment included some stairs. No elevators. They both stood there in front of the stairs and tried to figure out how to get her two floors up. If she was to live with him for a while and he insisted that she had to stay in his home, because he feared her stubbornness would make it only worse, she had to get some clothes and things for Hayate. He steadied her, so she had no choice than to lift her bad leg. Never did she suspect him to be that caring about her. A few years ago he wouldn't have done that, or would he? She wasn't sure anymore. But at least it was the Roy she had known in her teenage years. In the military he had buried his caring side, especially after Ishbal. It could mean that he put something past him while she still suffered. He could say he had freed the country of a tyrant, but her? She had been injured and almost bled to death while he had to watch. Maybe this was because of that. Memories coming back of her lying in a pool of her own blood. Back then, it might have been the same situation for him again. Worrying about her as he carried her outside.

"Here goes nothing", he muttered. He frowned while he thought about different ways. Sometimes he could make things only complicated. Suddenly she was lifted and hung over his shoulders with her head down. No sound left her lips as he did the sudden movement. She was a sniper, they didn't make any sounds, and if they did they would be dead within seconds.

"What are you doing?" What a dumb question. Of course she knew what he was doing.

"What does it look like?"

If there was one thing to get under Riza´s skin, then it would be Roy answering her questions with another. He figured it out when he had been the apprentice of her father, but used it rarely. Only when his master wasn't around and Riza seemed to be in the mood for it. Certainly not today.

Roy carried her to her apartment and his hard shoulder pressed into her stomach. Second time for the night. At the first one, she was unconscious and her wound was probably bleeding like hell. Now, she was a damsel in distress. Even the thought of it made her shudder. She wasn't used to this nor did she plan on making it to a habit, because she wasn't allowed to show weakness. Only once, but was scolded soon after by Mustang.

In her apartment, she was carried into her bedroom and sat and her bed.

"I will let you pack your stuff and get ready."

"Yes, sir."

Roy had to chuckle. Even in this kind of situation she still addressed him with "sir". It always amused him how she refused to address him with his first name right now. Although she had used it, what it seemed ages ago, just four hours ago while on duty.

"Hawkeye, we aren't on duty anymore. Just call me Roy."

"Only if you stop calling me Hawkeye."

"Can't you just stop being so stubborn for one time?"

"Never can, Roy."

Roy left the room shaking his head on his way to the living room. Riza looked after him for a while wondering why he volunteered himself to take care of he. Her mind has been working on it for hours now, trying to find a plausible explanation for this. She still couldn't explain nor find any motives. Maybe it was the old, unspoken promise to his dying master to take care of her or he did actually care for her, which was highly unlikely the case. A sigh escaped her. Guessing wouldn't bring her far and she had to get ready. Next thing, she had to jump on one leg to the different drawers for her clothing etc. Shifting her weight on the good leg, she stood wobbly at first, but slowly developed her balance. She packed her things rather quickly under those certain circumstances. As she grabbed one of her blouses she saw a pistol lying between it and the wall of her wardrobe. A small gun for unexpected emergencies. You never knew. She took the gun and wondered if it was necessary to take one with her. Sure, she was with Roy. The flame alchemist. He would protect her, but he would be at work for the whole day and she was left at his home alongside with Hayate. It wouldn't harm anyone if she took one with her. Before she could change her mind, the gun was thrown into her bag.

Grabbing the bag, she called for Roy. He came in a matter of seconds.

"You finished?", he asked a really needless question. When she said she was finished then she was.

"Of course I am."

"Good, let's go. We will go to Fuery to pick Hayate up and then we will go to my place."

"Do you have some dog food?"

"Yeah."

"From where?"

"I still have the bones of my last chicken."

The glare he received from Riza told him that his little joke was misunderstood. Apparently, she wasn't in the mood for jokes right now. But, when had she ever been? Unless there hadn't been any serious trouble the day before. He knew her better than she thought and will ever know.

"That was a joke."

"Hope it was."

"Loosen up, we are not on duty."

"I figured that one out, too."

If he considered it otherwise, she was joking with him from the very beginning. Another failure to outsmart her just once. His hurt pride scolded him, because this wasn't the first time she had pulled something like this and he always swore to memorize it. But she got better and the glare looked always so serious he had to believe she was serious.

"Let me take your bag."

"If you insist."

"I do."

With that he took her bag and lifted her on his shoulder again. He walked out of her apartment and let Riza lock it up. The rest of the way to Fuery and to his home was rather uneventful if you count the time Roy nearly dropped her because he had missed one stair. After this, Riza´s trust in his ability to carry her stairs up sank dramatically. But he managed to avoid these kinds of situations the rest of the journey.

Finally with Hayate in their company they reached the small apartment which Roy called his home for the moment. That "home" was situated in an apartment complex of the lower class. Though, his general salary would allow him to have at least a small house or even a bigger one. The reason why he didn't move out was left to speculate. Still, if he didn't confirm anything, nothing was proven.

"I know what you are thinking."

"What am I thinking?" Damn, was it so obvious?

"Why didn't he move out with the huge amount he has got, right?"

"How did you know?"

"Your face kind of showed the question and I couldn't resist."

"You know, curiosity got many people killed."

"Are you threatening me?"  
>"Have I led you to this conclusion?"<br>"In a way, yes."

"Just answer the question."

"Should I remind you who the commanding officer in this car is?"  
>"You don't have to."<p>

"For your information: I didn't move out because what would be the purpose on moving into a proper house if I didn't have anyone to take care of a household."

They got out of the car and again she was carried upstairs to the second floor. Then a question which she should have asked long ago popped into her head.

"Why, Roy?"  
>"Why what?"<br>"Don't act stupid, you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you right now, but I do not have the slightest clue what you want from me."

"Why did you volunteer yourself to take care of me?"

Roy stopped in his movements and if he had been able to stare into her eyes, he would have done it. But, she was hanging over his shoulder with no eye contact.

"After all we have been through, you still cannot figure out why?"

"Not quite."

"I've known you for over half of my life and I think that you do that to a friend."

So they were only friends, nothing more nothing less. She could live with it, but what had she expected? That he confessed the feelings she hoped he would have in a long speech? Certainly not. It wouldn't be like him if he did.

"I understand."

An unseen smile appeared shortly on his lips, but vanished afterwards. He unlocked the door and shortly after they were in his rather tidy home. Tidy wasn't the appropriate word for … this. Clean and messy at the same time. No way to describe it. Everything wasn't dirty, no clothing lying on the floor, but some things didn't belong to the places they were now. For example, soap shouldn't be on the couch alongside with a razor blade. She didn't even want to know how the bedroom looked like. That lead her to think where she would sleep. For sure, Roy hadn't an apartment with two bedrooms.

"Where do you think I should sleep?"  
>"In my bedroom", was his prompt answer.<p>

"Are you suggesting that…"

"No, you will sleep in my bed and I will sleep in my study."

"You have a study?" What a stupid question. Every alchemist had a study, expect for the Elric brothers, but they had never been normal alchemists.  
>"For my research. Maes had put a mattress in there because I tend to sleep in when I do my research."<p>

"Seems logical. As I recall, you slept during work in the library."

"First of all, it was after work and secondly I was looking for Maes´ murderer."

"Still, Sheska came one morning into the office and told me that you were spending too much time between the shelves and I was supposed to look for you."

"I cannot remember you coming for me."

"I found you sleeping deeply and I couldn´t bring myself to wake you up."

"How kind of you."

Riza chuckled. Hayate who had been quiet until now began to smell everything. Well, he sensed that he was going to stay here a little bit longer.

"I will show you the room then you can go to sleep."

"Thank you, Roy."

"You don't have to thank me all the time."

"I'm just doing this to tease you."

"Like in old times."

"No."

"Oh, come on."

"We were children back then."

"That's not an argument."

"Don't start this, Roy."

"What?"

"You know what I mean!"

"I do?"

"Just get me to bed, please."

Roy laughed at her getting frustrated. It was something they hadn't done for over fifteen years. Sometimes he missed those times he had spent with Riza in the Hawkeye house. As he carried Riza to her bedroom he remembered some of their bantering during his study breaks. It didn't take him long to find out how to get Riza´s back up. One thing was answering her with questions. A method he still had to perfect. His bedroom wasn't an highlight in his home. It was simple and only had two furniture. A bed and a wardrobe. The walls were white and you could see a small park next the building through the window. Riza was placed on the bed and her bag next to her.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow, you won't go to work. Is that understood."

"Yes, sir."

"Goodnight."

"Wait, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the corridor to your left."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Good night."

"You too."

He left and went into his study. It was three o'clock in the morning and work started at seven. So only four hours and he had to be in office again. Better to get a little bit of sleep. He still could drink coffee during work to keep him awake. He fell asleep as soon he hit the mattress.

The morning came quickly and Roy had the feeling he had only slept felt five minutes. He was exhausted and wanted to got to bed again. But he had work to do. A quick look in his bedroom to make sure Riza was still sleeping. She was and Hayate lying next to her on the floor. He left shortly after.

As he left, he didn't notice two black figures sitting in a tree which grew directly in front of a window which led to his study. They stood on one branch and observed Roy leaving the building.

"Can we begin?", asked the smaller one.

"We wait until he has rounded the corner.", replied the other. Their voices melted with the bird's twittering and their moves were hidden in the shadows of the leaves.

"What are we suppose to find?"

"A weakness."

The one who had asked looked again at Roy who was getting into his car and drove away. The sound of the engines faded when the car was around the corner.

"We begin. Pay attention to the woman. She is a trained sniper and will hear any suspicious noises."

"I will be careful."

"Good, now open this window."

The small man jumped in front of the window and drew quickly a transmutation circle on the window. Afterwards he put his hand on it and blue sparks flew around. The transmutation ended fast and the window was kicked open. Quietly they began to rummage through every drawer they found. The bookshelves were emptied and looked through. They didn't find much.

"He has to have something we could use."

"Have you tried the drawers at his desk?"

"Not yet."

"Look inside while I put everything back."

The bigger one began to sort the books back as the other approached the desk. He opened a drawer after the other and looked through them paying attention to every detail. The last drawer didn't open at first but a quick transmutation it opened. It was empty expect for a photo with a woman on it and a book with a leather cover.

"I found something!"

"What is it?"  
>"A photo and a book."<p>

The bigger one went over and looked at the two things.

"The photo is definitely useful if we find the woman he will be butter in our hands. But the book. There are only dates in it."

"We should take them both and look through them at the base."

"Good idea, let's get out of here."

"What about the books?", asked the small man while pointing at the big pile of books.

"We don't have the time anymore. The woman can wake up every moment."

He closed the drawer but a little bit too fiercely. The loud noise broke through the silence.

"Shit!"

They both sprang to the window as the door slammed open and hell broke loose.

**AN: This took ages to write. I'm really happy to have this uploaded** **and I really appreciate some reviews.**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Tried to put more action inside. Hope it is good**

At the same time the two figures broke into Roy's house, Riza was soundly asleep and didn't hear them. Mainly because both were eager to be silent. For human ears it would have been impossible to hear them, but not for the ears of a dog. Hayate, who had been sleeping next to his master, woke up when he heard someone speaking. Even though he couldn't understand the words they spoke, he was still an intelligent dog and understood that these voices didn't belong here. He sprang up and growled, mostly to wake up his master. She was awake immediately and shot up into a sitting position.

"What has gotten into you, boy?", she asked sleepily. Hayate got into his attack stance and Riza´s mind chased every last remainder of sleep away. She concentrated on every single suspicious sound and listened.

At first there was just silence. Only the rustling of her sheets, but then she heard how books were put quietly in bookshelves. There was someone here and it wasn't Roy.

Her protector senses took over and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand up. Well, the doctors must have had their reasons why they told her not to put too much weight on her bad leg. The pain shooting up her thigh was reminding her why she was in Roy's home and not at work. Cursing herself she limped to her bag which stood in another corner. The way seemed so long, even though it was less than five steps. She had to stop several times before she reached the bag and unzipped it open. Her gun lay on top of the pile of clothes. Untouched and somewhat innocently telling anybody that it could take a life away from the world.

Without hesitation she grabbed the gun and slowly due to her hurting leg made her way to the study. There she heard whispers talking about something she couldn't understand. The only things she was able to extract were. "Photo…woman…butter in…hands." Riza decided to listen a little bit more, so she could at least have a slight idea about the motives. But, no more words reached her ear anymore, only muffled sounds. She pressed her ear to the door, but heard a fraction of a sentence.

"….up every moment"

Suddenly a loud bang pierced through the air. Riza jerked away from the wooden door as someone shouted: "Shit!" Then her soldier training kicked in again and she slammed the door open. Apparently this was Roy's study and those two figures standing in front of the window staring at her certainly didn't belong there at all and the way both looked at her, she did surprise them. For a second no one moved. All three stared at each other and Riza annoyed the fact that both had black masks on as well as black clothes. She was the first one to react. Both intruders hadn't realized until now that she carried a gun with her and now this gun was pointed at their heads. The trigger was pulled, but the bullet didn't go through flesh or bones. Instead, it hit the wall leaving a small hole in it. She saw that the two intruders had jumped out of the way and were making their way to Riza who calmly shot at them.

They always avoided getting hit and Riza started getting angry with the fact that they were too fast for her. The last time something like this happened was during the Scar incident. Hell, he had been too fast for her and the thought even more people existed who were able to avoid bullets made her uneasy. Mainly because it reminded her that she couldn't protect Roy to a hundred percent. And it reminded her that she was just a human with limits.

She had to divide her attention as both of them split up and came from both sides. It made more difficult to aim and watch out for the other one. Just another losing battle. _Not again, _she thought and tried desperately to keep her distance. A soldier should know when to retreat and this was one of these rare occasions. But too late to run away-which wouldn't have worked at all with her leg-anyway. The two stood in front of her she stared up to them. Only the eyes of them were seen. A green pair and the other was blood red. An Ishvalan she concluded. Well, that wouldn't help her cause since she had murdered so many during the civil war. She pulled the trigger again, but the gun only clicked. Her round was empty. Now she was in deep shit. Instinctively she reached for the door knob and wondered herself why the figures didn't make a move to enable her. She braced herself for a fast escape even it was going to hurt her leg further.

"What do you want?", she asked firmly, more for distraction.

The only thing she received were these motionless glares.

"I demand an explanations of your intrusion!", she was surprisingly polite to them. Her hand got the wooden handle and turned it slowly. The two stepped closer and that was the moment Riza threw the door open and ran as fast as she could away. Hayate barked at the two men and bit into the pants of the taller one who had to stop and shake him off. The other kept running after her and she was losing he distance she won with her surprise escape. A howl was heard when the other kicked Hayate away who flew a few meters in the air and landed on the floor. He recovered quickly and continued the chase again, but he came too late. Hayate had to watch how his master was thrown on the floor kicking and trashing around and how she was hit on the head forcefully. She went limp immediately.

"Is she dead?", one asked. The other nudged her slightly with his foot and received a small groan from Riza who didn't seem to wake up.

"No, just unconscious. We should get out before more people come."

Hayate jumped into action again and attacked them. They didn't see that one coming and were caught completely off guard. Well, who suspected getting attacked by a dog whose master had just fallen? He jumped at the taller one and bit into his thigh. His poor victim cried out in pain and tried to shake off the dog, even though it did more damage than anything good. Blood began to flow and both men started running still with Hayate hanging onto one of them. On the way the man tried to shake Hayate off but the dog kept sticking to his leg.

However, when they were half on the way to the window they broke in the man managed to get Hayate off who started growling at him, but still followed them. Both intruders jumped out of the window and escaped though the leaves of the tree and Hayate had to stay behind because he wasn't bon as a squirrel. The intelligent dog he was he knew that his master needed help and he also knew who will help her. He had always his scent in his nose. That human could be trusted and he had proven it by rescuing his master from the fat human who had wanted to eat her. First of all he had to get out of here and find him. The window was still open, but it went a few meters down, but Hayate jumped. He landed in a bush. Roughly but safely. Sticking his nose high in the air he smelled for the male's smell. He lost him after the first corner.

* * *

><p>Roy had a problem. A really big one. First, his right hand was at his home recovering from her injuries and secondly his lazy subordinates. They were all dancing on his nose and he struggled to get the daily dose of paperwork done. Whenever he needed Hawkeye the most she wasn't there. Sometimes he just cursed his luck. Life had this cruel turns. Maes´ death was one example. His best friend and supporter had been dead from one second to the next. That night he had gotten so wasted that he only remembered waking up in the morning with Hawkeye watching over him. He swore he had seen tears brimming in her eyes but he didn't say anything. It wasn't her thing to talk to people about her grief.<p>

Anyhow, he still had to get his subordinates to work. He had already tried it with a break shortage but that one didn't quite work because they all did a constant break. The second attempt was the threat of being burned alive. It had worked at first but he never used it as a consequence so they started chatting about Havoc's latest conquest again. Surprisingly it didn't touch him at all and he worked his way through the daily paperwork load. Riza would have been content if she had seen his work moral today. But, she was probably still sleeping.

A loud bark in front of the door made his head snap up. At first he thought he hallucinated and he hadn't been the only one to hear it. The rest of his men stared at the door and tried to figure out what was going on because this was an all too familiar bark. Just, how could it be? Hawkeye was supposed to be in bed and Hayate would never ever leave her side only in an emergency or if she told him so. He only hoped it wasn't the case of an emergency or Hawkeye's stubbornness had led her to stand up and go to work. If she had done that, he couldn't say whether he would explode or just carry her back to his place and tie her to the bed. Probably both.

As nobody opened, Roy came to the conclusion that Hawkeye wasn't with the dog which made him worry. No one of the team stood up to open the door so Roy did it. In front of the door stood Hayate who seemed to be really excited.

"What's wrong?", Roy asked Hayate who wagged his tail in response and barked loudly. Why was he asking a dog who couldn't speak? He became stranger than he had thought. Hayate bit into his trouser cloth and pulled him away. Something was definitely wrong.

"Go back to work! When I come back I want to have all paperwork be done. Am I understood?", he barked into the office. He heard shuffling of feet and finally the scrapping of pens on paper. They were pretending to do work and when they would hear that he had parted they would start their constant break again. Sighing and a feeling that the whole world was on his shoulders he made his way to his apartment.

On his way he drove a little bit too fast and scared the living hell out of some guys walking on the pavement. But he didn't care. All what mattered right now was getting to Riza.

He arrived in five minutes at his apartment and ran the stairs up with Hayate on his heels. After unlocking the main door, he stormed into the house and saw Riza lying motionless on the floor. His heart nearly skipped a beat and many thoughts rushed through his head. Mainly the thought of her being dead. Rushing to her side he got a hold of her and saw that she was still breathing.

"Riza? Wake up!", he tried to reach her, but he didn't have the slightest idea how to wake up an unconscious woman. Sure, he had read books where the man had to pour water over the lady's face or even hit her. Well, that was in books and he doubted their usefulness in reality. He tried another way and that included shaking her and patting her cheeks. It had its effects. Her eyelids began to flutter and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Roy? What happened?", she asked a little bit too shaky for her liking.

"I found you unconscious on the floor. That's all what I know."

They were far too close to each other. Like on the Promised day when she woke up after being healed by the xingese girl. Roy had held her the same way as he did now. Like said, they were too close crossing the taboo-border they both had subconsciously created. She was his master's daughter and therefore unreachable. He was her commanding officer and unreachable for her. Both had entrusted their backs to each other. She gave him her father's research and he gave her gave her his trust to watch his back. Failing him because of some stupid emotions wasn't what she planned to do in her life. Wait, did she have emotions she defined as stupid for _him_? Love, anger and hatred were stupid emotions in her eyes and she had trained so hard to not having them towards him. It went pretty well until now.

She bit her lips as she recalled how the two intruders got her and knocked her out. Better tell him now than later.

"There were intruders", she began and was interrupted by Roy.

"That's logical since you or Hayate wouldn't have done it."

"Very funny, Roy. So where was I? There were two of them. They had been in your study as I surprised them. I tried to make them leave but somehow they managed to duck all my bullets and I escaped to where I am now. That's where they got me and knocked me out. What happened next I cannot tell."

Roy wrinkled his forehead. A clear indication that he was thinking. What did they want from him and more importantly who was it? No one came into his mind, only a few Ishvalans who still wanted him dead, but they were in the East and didn't do anything because of Scar who kept them under control, somehow. Riza still lay in his arms and he finally noticed that she was uncomfortable in this embrace. He didn't want to let go. It was one of the rare cases he was able to get that close to her and smell her scent. She was a taboo and he was quite happy to test the limits that were set. He also knew the consequences if they dared to go across them. Nothing will ever be the same.

But this closeness was too tempting, too small to let this opportunity slip. They began to close the remaining distance and as their lips nearly touched. Riza who had regained most of her self-control, whispered:

"We can't do it, Roy."

He immediately backed away as if he had touched hot coals.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

That's all what was said on that topic and they didn't have a particularly need for a talk. He helped her up and carried her back to the bed. When she was on the bed sheets he talked about work and how they were moving on in this case. Not at all. All the frustration of the day poured out of him like a waterfall. Riza just listened and smiled. So she had been wrong from the very beginning. Nothing really has changed to the worse since that day.

"If I get you right, you have no clue where to begin?", Riza asked after Roy had told her about the day.

"Yes. Do you have one?"  
>"Not in the slightest. I see a connection, but that's how far we have already gotten."<p>

"You mean with the ability to break an alchemical seal?"  
>"Yes, but I don't see how Al and Ed fit in that pattern."<p>

"Especially Ed who cannot even perform a simple transmutation anymore doesn't fit in."

"I've got a headache."

"From thinking?"

"No. From those frigging bastards earlier who have hit me on the head!"

"You notice this now?"

"If you hadn't noticed that I was far too occupied with something entirely else than realizing that headache?", Riza snapped at him

"Sorry. I will get you something to cool down."

He stood up and went out. Riza was left to her throbbing pain and tried to make out why she just came to notice it now. Sure, she had heard of many soldiers being shot and they didn't realise it until someone told them, but this was something different. Definitely not a situation with adrenalin being involved. Otherwise she had also read books where the lovebirds had racing hearts when even saw each other. Hopefully it wasn't that case. Or did she? _Stop thinking like this!_, she scolded herself and tried to think about something else. After getting though any half logical thoughts Roy returned with something which looked like a compress. What really surprised her was the fact that he didn't just hand it over to her, but rather pressed the cool cloth against her forehead himself.

Again, this damned closeness. Why didn't he just learn that this closeness was a risk of keeping the limits they had set themselves? Probably not and what was even more worse, she told him that about five minutes ago that they couldn't. Not now when he was still working to be fuehrer and an accusation of fraternization would get him kicked out. She remembered a conversation with Gracia not so long ago.

"_You know if I didn't know you and Roy were in the military I would say you were a couple."_

_Riza nearly choked on the tea she was drinking. This was impossible._

"_Does it appear like that?"_

"_If I didn't know anything about you, yes."_

"_Oh, damn it."_

Maybe she was right. After all, they did behave like a long-married couple. For example their constant bantering. But she guessed it was a remainder of their time when he had been her father's apprentice. She should be more careful in future. Anyhow, this didn't change her current situation. They were so close. Even his scent had a strong presence. Roy had a very unique scent, but it reminded her of fire.

If her brain hadn't said goodbye by now it definitely had by this moment. At first she didn't realize what happened, even though she unconsciously knew exactly what was going on, her brain couldn't get a grasp on it. Really, who had thought it would happen? Probably no one expect Gracia, Maes, the team…Okay, everyone without the higher-ups. The problem wasn't something he had said or made her uncomfortable. No, it was quite the opposite. It was his actions and her reaction. If anyone knew what they were doing it could break hell loose on them. But Riza didn't want it to stop. She even longed for even more. And by her judgement he wanted the same.

As forbidden as it was, banished by a rule, they shared in all secrecy a kiss.

**AN: Okay, this chapter would be done as well. It took so long because I had a class trip to Rome. Hope you like it and reviews are highly appreciated. To those who reviewed last time I give my special thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So this is a new chapter. Reviews are much loved and I thank all those you reviewed. This chapter will focus more on Roy, because….wait, if I tell you more you would know what will happen later. So read and enjoy.**

As Roy awoke later that afternoon in his bed and with Riza in his arms, he didn't remember what happened or what they had done. Right now he just wanted to lie in his bed with her and enjoy the peace. He nuzzled closer to her and smelled her scent. His mind, however, didn't want to spare him from the events earlier. It hit him like a rock on his head. They had done for more than just cuddling up to each other, oh no. Far more than that. He couldn't remember every detail anymore because it happened like in a trance. Trance wasn't the best word to describe it, more like a drunk state. The only difference that the happiness a drug like alcohol brought with didn't last as long and it did not leave a huge hang over the next day. But, how in the hell could Riza make him feel that way when several women in Central were trying exactly the same for who knows for how long.

He cuddled more closely to her and just wanted to forget the rest of the world. So much peace wasn't usual in his life anymore since the day he arrived in Ishbal. Why shouldn't he just enjoy it until she wakes up? Closing his eyes made it even easier and he drifted off in a semi trance. Suddenly he snapped his eyes wide open in horror. They had done _it_. The holy, forbidden and stupid fraternization law had been broken. Realization hit him harder than anything in his life, not even as hard than he had noticed the big tattoo on Riza´s back. He immediately backed away, drew his arm away from her gently not wanting to wake her up. Guilt and confusion dominated his still sleepy mind as he made his way to the kitchen. A glass of water would probably clear his messy thoughts, so he could find a solution to solve this problem, even though he wanted the problem to last longer.

Why have they done it? Sure, they have known each other for very long and had grown up together, but was it enough to make love? He really didn't know because he had only one night stands with strange woman he would never ever meet again, but Riza was an entirely different matter. They were working in the same department and he being her superior things would just get awkward. However, it had happened. What was done cannot be redone. Roy wanted to do anything so he could travel back in time to make it not happen.

His head began to ache when thought more about it and he simply dismissed the thoughts. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled with piped water. The cold water lifted some clouds of confusion off his mind. He began thinking clearer now and his mind tried to come up with a way out of this. There were two options. The first one was to stay together and face the consequences, but the risk of getting court marshalled were too high and it would get them killed. The second included unpleasant heart ache for them both. He would tell her that he didn't mean it and that it happened in the heat of the moment. It meant pain for them both, but he had to do it for their own protection not because he wanted it that way. Hell, he wanted quite the opposite. In all of his forbidden dreams, the one where Riza and he could be together for the rest of their life was in his grasp and he had to let it slip away. It was too early and the risk of getting caught too high. He couldn't afford to loose her.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Central, unknown to Roy and Riza, in the middle of the sewer system, stood the two men who broke in the apartment and knocked Riza out. They both had still their masks on and there were looking at the things they stole from there. It was a book and the photo. At the moment they were scanning through the book.<p>

"Only dates with a name."

"Women's names, idiot."

"It could have been males."

"Probably not, Mustang has got the reputation of being a womanizer."

"Anyways, I can't see any useful information we could use against him."

"Me either, but maybe the others at the base can."

"All right, what about the photo?"  
>"Are you blind or what?"<p>

"Haven't had time to look at it when that crazy woman disturbed us."

The taller grabbed into his pocket and brought out a small photograph. It seemed to be old and Roy's favourite. The edges were worn and slightly yellowed. It must have been like a treasure to him.

"Do you think what I think?"

"I can't read your thoughts!"

"You are as dumb as I've always thought. Don't you recognise her?"

The other looked closer and it struck him.

"Ohhhh. Though, she does look different."

"Good, that there is some intelligence in that wood head of yours. Let's go back to the base."

With that both turned around and headed down a tunnel and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Riza woke up with a start. First of all, she thought everything had been a dream and didn't happen in reality. Him and her lying in this bed in each other's arms and having forbidden sex. What a dream. She turned around and saw that no one was next to her. So it had been only a dream. Relief washed over her because of it had been reality she would have done anything to turn time back and prevent it from happening. Her headache had vanished and the memory of those intruders had faded. But why was there a little heat left next to her and the sheets were ruffled on that side? It couldn't be. Tears of denial streamed down her cheek. No, they couldn't have done it. They had practiced that self-control so long before, why hadn't it worked back then? Why?<p>

She had to speak with Roy, no matter what. They had to sort this mess out. The only chance was to tell him that it hadn't been his fault more her own. She should have had more self-control. She stopped midway as a thought asked whether she wanted to sort it out that they went their separate ways again. If she was honest to herself, not at all. What if she went in straight and told him how she really felt. Maybe it could change something. Before she could get herself mad about every "if" possible, she swung he legs out of the bed and walked towards the direction she assumed where the kitchen was.

It seemed like she was right because she entered a room with an oven and every kitchen utensil which were necessary to define a room as kitchen. There in the middle of it stood Roy with a glass in his hand. He looked at her and his eyes showed pain and guilt and she had an idea why.

"Roy?"

"What is it?", he replied coldly. Riza was thrown aback a little bit by his tone. She began to fear the worst.

"Was it a dream?"  
>"You weren't dreaming neither did I. We have certainly done <em>it<em>", he spat and inwardly he wanted to hug her and wipe the expression of pure shock off her face. Still, he had to do it for their own sake.

"What shall we do?", she asked growing nervous.

"Pretend as if nothing has ever happened."

"But it has happened. How do you think we can face each other at work?"

"Believe me, we can."

"How?"  
>"Because it was a one-time thing. Don't waste any other thoughts on it and everything will work out finely."<p>

"I'm sorry but I cannot!", she contradicted. Roy stared into her hazel eyes.

"Why can't you?"

"The reason is that I love you!" Riza screamed desperately. She shouldn't have done it. The one emotion she had sworn to hide from him was revealed. Like someone said before: Words are like sword thrusts, you cannot take them back.

Roy's face fell. He was so tempted to tell that he loved her too, but he had to make her believe that he didn't, even if it was a complete lie. He battled against the wish to have her in his arms again and won.

"But I don't love you."

Riza´s world shattered the moment as he said these five words. He didn't love her. Her biggest fear had been confirmed by him. The tears she had held back flowed and she cried silently. She felt how he rubbed he back to soothe her and she couldn't bear it anymore. She slapped him away and limped out into the bed again, crying over her own misery and over her broken heart leaving Roy in the process alone in the kitchen where he cried his own tears of the loss. However, all he could think of was: What an end.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Amestris, beneath earth, where only a few people were allowed to enter without getting killed, was a room. This room was spacious and you could say it was a normal office expect for the lack of windows. It was instead illuminated by lamps hanging from the ceiling. Behind a desk made of expensive wood sat a tall man who seemed to be in his fifties and had a grim expression on his face. His brown hair had already several grey strands but his eyes had his intensive gaze that everyone would back away. Two persons were in this position right now as they talked.<p>

"So you have decided to join us?"  
>"Yes, we have, but I don't see the sense of taking me because I cannot perform alchemy anymore."<p>

"Don't worry Mr. Elric. Your experience has more value and you can teach others how and your reputation of your skill in hand-to-hand combat has even reached our ears down here. And for you, Alphonse, I'd like to see your skill in reality."

"Of course. But what about Winry?"  
>"She is safe and we told her everything. I think she is down in the medical wing and helps out with the automail prostheses. If you wish you can visit her."<p>

"Can we contact Pinako so she wouldn't worry about us anymore?"

"I'm afraid you cannot. This is one of the sacrifices you have to bring; she has to stay in the dark about us."

"So, can we go?"

"Not yet, just answer a question."

The man pulled a drawer open and took out a photo. It was the photo which was stolen from Roy's apartment. As the boys saw the picture and the woman on it, their mouths flew open and the jaws would have hit the floor if it had been possible.

"You know her?"  
>"Certainly, we do know her. That's captain Hawkeye only a little bit younger."<p>

"Hawkeye?"

"Yes, that's her."

"Hmm, interesting. It does change a lot."

"Why?"

"Let's say she is the most important thing in his life, isn't she?"

"You can say that she is."

"Thank you. Now you can go and see Ms. Rockbell."

Both Elrics stood up and went to the door. Before they left the room, Edward turned around and threatened:

"If you harm Hawkeye, I will forget my alliances and hunt you down until and kill you. Is that clear?"

"Be assured, I have no attentions to harm in any way."

"Good."

They left and the man was alone in the room. He looked at the picture again and said:

"Life has strange twists. But I will finally be able to fulfil my promise, my friend."

**AN: So what do you think? Good, bad? Write what you think about the chapter in a review. I will update sooner because the all exams are written and I can relax more until September(check out my profile). **

**So, until next chapter,**

**Lady Iunara**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So this is the next chapter and I must say that the hits on my story have gone down. Am I that bad?**

**Nonetheless here is chapter ten. **

Riza couldn't quite figure out how he could live on after what they had done that night. For her it felt like thousand years ago, but it had only been two months since the incident which had destroyed everything they had of a relationship. Her leg, though, healed and she moved into her apartment again without Roy. That evening, he had a date and drove her quickly home again. She had kept up her cool face for two months and the mask didn't dropped when he rounded the corner at full speed as if he had to escape her and his guilty conscience. This mask had glued itself on her face and she didn't know how to get it off again. Hayate had been happy to sleep in his old, familiar dog basket, but the apartment held nothing anymore for Riza. The walls seemed so cold when they had appeared so welcoming before. Okay, this isn't the time to be depressed. So she tried to move on. As said, she tried, but failed utterly.

Rebecca did the miracle of bringing the old Riza back, even with a little help of Jean. Both were in constant contact and after Riza hadn't called Rebecca for an unusual long period she told Jean about her worry. He, then, told her that something had happened and he didn't know what. The disappointment had been evident because he saw himself as Riza´s friend. Rebecca had immediately asked for a few days-off at work and travelled to Central. It had been quite the shock for Riza as Rebecca stood in front of her door.

* * *

><p><em>It had been a day like the others. Riza got up, went to work, ate, walked her dog, came back home and slept. The day next was the same and after a few days Riza had lost every sense of time. Only the calendar reminded how much time had passed. The last time she had checked was five days ago and now she stood in front of the door and wondered who had come. For a split of a second she hoped it was Roy and looked at the calendar. Hundred days since she had slept the last time in her bed when she had to live with Roy. The knock on the door intensified and Riza snapped out of her train of thoughts. She opened the door and was caught in a bone-crashing hug. <em>

"_Riza! What happened? You didn't call anymore and I thought something had happened…"_

_Riza couldn't help but feel miserable. So he hadn't come for her._

"_Rebecca? What are you doing here?" Her senses which had numbed in all of those hundred days kicked in and she remembered that they were standing in a corridor where everybody could hear them. _

"_Why don't you come in?" she asked._

_Both entered and went to the living room. Rebecca was shocked of Riza´s appearance. The once bright golden hair had become dull and the eyes held no more life. She decided to postpone her interrogation for a later date. First of all she had to take care of her best friend._

"_Okay, Riza. You go to your living room and I make us some tea."_

"_I cannot let you do that. You are my guest!"_

"_Do you remember when I had been seriously ill and you took care of me until I was healthy again."_

"_Yes, I do but I don't see why that matters right now." _

_Rebecca sighed. This had to be something severe._

"_Look. I can see you are hurting somewhere and now it's my turn to return the favour."_

_Then she reluctantly pushed herself past Riza and went to the kitchen. She expected that Riza would come after her and try to prevent her from her plan but nothing happened. Riza stared at Rebecca and made her way to the living room. The old Riza wouldn't have done that, so Rebecca calculated what she could do. The tea was made quickly and Rebecca strode to Riza who sat on a couch looked into nothing. Rebecca had enough. Whoever who had done this was going to pay._

"_What had happened?" she asked bluntly. _

"_Nothing."_

"_Nothing? Are you sure?"_

"_Absolutely."_

"_Then look me in the eyes and say straight into my face that nothing had happened."_

_Riza´s gaze locked with her eyes and Rebecca saw how dead these hazel orbs were. She had to swallow and saw how Riza opened her mouth to say something. However, no words came out, just stifled sobs. Rebecca had an assumption. Something must have made her sad but what or who. Hayate couldn't be because he looked as healthy as always, so there was one more left. _

"_Mustang?"  
><em>

_Suddenly, Riza howled as if she were in pain. Rebecca regretted to have said that word. She had seen this pain before, when the wives of dead military comrades learned about their deaths or the cause was an intense heartbreak. Mustang wasn't dead, so this bastard had done something he was going to regret when she was finished with Riza. _

"_Tell me."_

_It broke out of her like a flood which had been held back far too long. Rebecca scooted closer and pulled her into a hug for comfort while she told her everything. Nearly every detail which she missed after that evening in the hospital. After an hour, Riza had cried herself into exhaustion and slept on her couch. Rebecca was in a state of shock. She had never liked Mustang much before, but this made her hate him with everything she had got._

* * *

><p>Things went back to normal after Riza and Rebecca had that long talk. It had done wonders to Riza and she had returned to her old returned to the South again three month ago and made sure that Jean watched after her. It seemed as if she was afraid she would do something drastic. Well, she wasn't suicidal and Jean gave up. Though, her recent concern was her condition. Every morning she had to run the toilet to choke out her food of last night. She definitely had the flu. Oh god, life just loved her. Seriously. Why did it always hit her? Time to call Rebecca.<p>

That morning started off as usual. Riza woke up, felt nauseous and ran to the toilet. She barely made it in time and her dinner lay in the toilet. Panting she began to calculate. A flu should take two weeks maximum and these kriffing two weeks had been over four weeks ago. But that flu won't get her down. Never would she give _him_ the satisfaction of seeing her going down. Never in her whole damn life even if she had to watch him flirting with other women. Actually, he even got a girlfriend now. There were bets running how long he can keep it up but right now he was doing fine. Though, he never spoke about her in office and Riza was thankful for him that he didn't. It would hurt too much.

She went to work and as always she was punctual. No one was there yet, so she decided to start with her daily load of paperwork. The edges suddenly spun and she had to get a hold of a desk so she didn't fall over. The day started perfectly. Shivering she sat down and stared at the paper in front of her. The letters didn't make any sense to her. She spaced out and only a hand which shook her brought her back. It was Jean.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Riza looked at him quizzically. Did she look so sick? Though, she felt sick.

"You're paler than death and you're shaking as if you were out in the cold."

"Neither am I dead nor am I cold in this heated building."

"Riza, stop being so stubborn. What I wanted to tell before. Rebecca is here in Central. I think she is at the shooting range right now and I believe she would be happy to see you."

"Thank you. Make sure that Roy does his paperwork."

"Go"

Riza stood up and walked past Roy who entered the room. She could see that he wanted to say something but she quickened her pace and disappeared around the corner before he could even bring a word out. When she was around the corner, Roy turned to Jean and asked:

"What's wrong with her?"  
>Jean just quirked an eyebrow. He didn't know everything expect that Roy had screwed something up massively. So he mouthed "Rebecca" to him and Roy understood. Although he wanted to tell her how much she still meant to him and that he had broken up with his girlfriend because of that. Well, he had been the one to dumb her. Oh lord, why couldn't she see his reasons?<p>

"Hey Riza!", a voice reached Riza´s ears and she instantly recognized that voice. Rebecca Catalina. Apparently she had been practicing on a target with a long distance. A discipline she still had to master and Riza had already mastered.

"Rebecca!"

Both women met in the middle and settled on the seats next to the firing range.

"So, why are you in Central?"  
>"Oh, the general thought it would be a good idea to visit the fuehrer for the monthly report and I took the opportunity to visit you. You know, Jean told me you weren't yourself lately. Have you already gone to a doctor?" Rebecca asked concerned. Riza cursed Jean in her thoughts.<p>

"I am fine. Besides, it is just a small flu, nothing more and nothing less." What a big lie and Riza was sure Rebecca saw it in her eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"Then believe what you want but this is just a slight case of flu."

"One word: Liar!"

"You can be infuriating, you know that?"

"So I've been told. But do me the favour. Go to a doctor even if I have to drag you there."

"Haven't got many choices left, have I?"

"Exactly, are you clever!"

Rebecca stood up and looked at Riza.

"What now?" Riza asked completely thrown off guard.

"Of course!"

"But I have work to do!"

"Do it later. Your health is more important at the moment."

"And you accuse me of being stubborn."

"Because you are in a certain way."

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

><p>Had it been over five months when she had to be delivered onto this hospital for a battle wound? Well, it did look as if she just had left it. Her stomach hadn't become any better and she swore that her face already had a greenish colour. The last she checked was five minutes ago and it didn't get better. It became even worse. Dizziness took over and she swayed slightly, but it was enough to make Rebecca snap to full attention.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know and if I knew then we wouldn't be at this damn hospital!"

"Are you moody!"  
>"I AM NOT!" Riza screamed in rage and in the second she gasped.<p>

"Oh I am so sorry, Becca!"

"You know I would say you were pregnant."

"What?"

"Well, you had sex with a man, you are sick and you have mood swings."

"This can't be happening."

"It could also be the flu, you never know."

Still, it didn't cheer Riza up. What would happen if she was pregnant? Keep the child, abort it or give it up after birth? She stopped right there and told herself: _You are not pregnant_. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and she was jerked back.

"Pay attention to the traffic Riza!"

"I'm sorry."

Rebecca sighed. Her assumption of Riza being pregnant manifested every second she watched her strange behaviour. First sign, her constant sickness and her mood swing before. Though, she didn't want to voice her thoughts out loud. Riza could get really mad. She looked at the face of her friend she saw sweat forming on her forehead and it was freezing outside. Riza started shivering and swayed again.

"Riza? Are you still with me?"  
>Then like in slow motion Riza´s body went limp and her reflexes prevented that her friend hit the concrete hard. She was unconscious. This day kept getting better.<p>

"Don't stand there staring, help!" She barked at some passer-by whose eyeballs nearly fell out of their scalps as they saw the unconscious woman.

With combined forces they managed to take Riza to the entrance of the hospital. The man who had been so kind to help excused himself and hurried away. The doctors took it slow on Riza because she was just unconscious but when they saw Rebecca all went relatively fast. It had its advantages to be known as an impatient one who blew off the handle very often. Her last visit had worn off. The only difference was that everything went faster.

* * *

><p>As Riza gained her consciousness again she saw white tiles. Since when had the military white tiles on the ceiling? Then it all came crashing down on her. She had collapsed outside of the hospital then she remembered nothing expect for some voices reaching her hearing centre in the brain but she couldn't make out single words let alone what they said. Where was Rebecca or a damn doctor? Now she really wanted to know what was wrong with her. She groaned and laid an arm on her forehead. The lights were so blinding that it hurt.<p>

The door went open and the same doctor from the last time walked in. He smelled after washed-off blood. Wait! Why did she smell these things? She was starting to get creepy.

"Miss Hawkeye?"

"Yes?"  
>"We have run some tests on you and now we would like you to answer some questions. It will be quick and you will be able to go home."<p>

"So nothing severe?"

"We will run some more tests but it won't take long."

"Good."

"Moving onto the first question: Have you had any sexual contact in the last five months?" Why did he ask that question unless there was a possibility of her being pregnant.  
>"Yes." She answered short and was thankful that he simply noted something on his clipboard.<p>

"How many partners?" Did she look like a whore?

"Just one."

The doctor stepped closer and removed the IV from her arm and replaced it with a needle. The blood kept pouting into the syringe and when it was half full, he stopped. Then he put the IV back.

"That would be all. I will be back in thirty minutes with the results."

When he walked out, Rebecca stormed in.

"You scared me to death back then!"

"Sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. What did the doctor say?"  
>"Nothing yet. He said he would come back in thirty minutes with more test results."<p>

"I see he took some blood."

"I guess it means waiting right now."

"That bastard should hurry up. It's still morning and I was planning to take you to a café."

"You have to quit that when I'm sick."

"We will see."

These thirty minutes he had spoken about came and went. Forty minutes. Over. One hour. Still nothing and Riza was getting nervous.

"How long does it take to make some blood tests?"  
>"Not slow enough for them." Was Rebecca's dry response.<p>

Finally after one hour and five minutes the doctor came in.

"So, we got some results. If you would excuse us, Miss…."

"Catalina."

"This is something only for the patient, so please le…"

"No, she can stay." Riza intervened and grabbed Rebecca's hand for support. What if she was seriously ill?

"There isn't much to say about your condition. It is stable and…"

"So why did I collapse?"

"I was coming to that part. Due to your delicate condition you collapsed."

"Excuse me. I didn't catch the last part. Delicate condition?"  
>"You don't know?"<p>

"What should I know?"

"You are pregnant and you are already five months along." Surprisingly Riza kept her cool.

"Thank you."

As soon as he was outside, Riza broke down crying. Rebecca couldn't do much more than rubbing her back trying to soothe her. It had been a long day for her and after such news every woman would break down. Life had just gotten a lot of more difficult for her than she could handle. A baby? Seriously, this was just downright ridiculous. What the hell was life thinking?

**AN: So this was chapter ten. What do you think about Riza´s pregnancy? Write it in your reviews which are always appreciated. So until next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you to all those you had reviewed. **

**To aaorangenime: I am really sorry it was that predictable, I will try not to write it so predictable again. But thank you for your based criticism I appreciate it very much.**

**To elevenzombiezz: I am glad that you liked it.**

**To Rachel Ray Wolf: Are you still there?**

"You can abort it, you know."

""Why should I do that? It is still a human being even though it isn't born yet."

"Right now it is still some tissue, not life in our means."

"For me it is and I will not abort it."

"Are you already developing mother instincts?"

"It is my child, Rebecca."

"And also Roy's. If you keep the child you have to tell him about it and I believe he would insist that you abort it as well. You know the fraternization law demands this."

"He wouldn't ask me to do that even when this stupid law still exists. I know for sure."

Rebecca sighed. This would lead to an endless argument and she wasn't keen at all to have that one right now in a full café with a moody pregnant woman. She feared for the safety of the property if she continued. The two women sat in a relatively small café which seemed to be very popular with students from the college nearby, so there weren't any military officers who could know them. But she could understand Riza when she said that she wanted to keep the baby who wasn't even born yet. Anyhow, Riza wasn't an ordinary woman and for her sake she had to abort it.

"I know what you are thinking." Riza interrupted her thoughts.

"What do I think?"  
>"How to persuade me to get it aborted. And I tell you straight away that I am going to keep my baby no matter what even if I have to travel to the moon and back."<p>

Rebecca was quite impressed by her quickly regained stubbornness and accepted her friend's choice. Then she asked the question which had burned on her tongue for a while.

"How didn't you notice before? I mean you should have gained some weight in the process."

"I did but I thought it was the depression. But the uniform hid most of it and I didn't pay any more attention to it."

She laid a hand on her small belly which had obviously grown and added:

"Even the doctor said the baby was small."

"When do you plan on having a maternal leave? You have to do so."  
>"I don't know what I should do. I know that I want to keep my baby, but how do I tell Roy about him?"<br>"Him?"

"My intuition says that the baby is a boy."

"You are getting stranger by the minute."

"You haven't been pregnant yet! If you are one day and you do exactly the same, we will speak about it again."

"Okay, I am quiet. But to you original problem. How do you tell Roy? You know, I cannot help you with that."

Riza who had hoped Rebecca would tell him looked defeated. She wanted to keep her baby and Roy as the father had a right to know. However, this could wait. Right now, she wanted to enjoy the coffee and in the meanwhile she would wonder how such a miracle can happen. Hell, in her grew a new life and who wouldn't be thrilled about it? Instantly she vowed to protect him by any means. Even if it wasn't a boy. A girl would be just as fine. She just didn't care.

* * *

><p>It was late that afternoon when Riza returned back to office. An excited Fuery stumbled out and as he saw her, he began to speak so fast that Riza had to stop him.<p>

"Fuery, please repeat what you said and before you do that you breathe first."

He did and started again, but this time Riza was able to understand him.

"A kidnapped alchemist had appeared! Roy is with him at the moment."

"Who is it?"

"The Hell Rain alchemist and he said he could help us."

"And how did he escape?"

"That we don't know but he is telling us everything at the moment. The general told me that if I saw you I should tell you that he has a mission for you."

"A mission?"  
>"He will give you a briefing later when has finished with Hell Rain."<p>

"Thank you."

She went inside and was greeted by Jean who looked like he was working.

"Where is Rebecca?" he asked casually. Riza´s reaction was a quirked eyebrow.

"She is shopping at the moment."

His disappointment clearly shone through. Then she sat down and waited, waited and waited. Finally after four hours and her getting a few more coffees because she nearly fell asleep on her desk, Roy strode in the room with Hell Rain. She sprang up into a salute.

"At ease!" Roy said, but she remained in her posture. Roy groaned and walked to his desk at the end of the room and sat down.

"Captain Hawkeye, I have assigned you for a mission who requires total secrecy and I consider you trustable enough to do it alone."

Did he want to get rid off her so quickly? Or did he just tell the truth?

When she didn't respond, Roy continued.

"You will accompany Hell Rain Alchemist to West City and there you will do some investigation. After that you will return and give your report."

"What should I look for?"

"Look for any indications where the group might have their hide-outs or other evidences of who they are."

"It will be done, Sir."

Hell Rain looked at them both and smirked.

"You train will leave next week and until then you have time to sort everything out."

"Yes, Sir."

"Fine. You are dismissed."

She saluted again and turned to leave.

"Captain. I have to talk to you. Hell Rain, Colonel Havoc will show you your room."

After both had left, only Riza and Roy remained. An uncomfortable silence hung between them.

"Riza, you…I…ehhh." He definitely was searching for words and didn't find any.

"What?"  
>He took a deep breath and started.<p>

"What's wrong with you?"

Dangerous terrain. Maybe this was the moment to tell him. But, she decided against it. She would tell him when it was evident with her pregnancy. This mission was the best opportunity to think things over and find a solution when she was as far away as possible from him.

"Nothing is wrong, Sir."

"Riza, please…"

"I don't want to hear it, Roy. Please spar me!"

"Riza, listen to me!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"No, not until you have listen…"

A hand made contact with his face and his head flew to the side. At first he didn't realize what happened but then it sunk in when a burning sensation spread on his cheek. He stared disbelieving in Riza´s eyes. She had hit him with full force. He raised his hand to his burning cheek and touched where her hand made contact with his face. It hurt a little when he touched it. Suddenly he saw the tears in her eyes and watched helplessly how she stormed out. Then he saw that he had stretched out the other hand as if he had wanted to hold her back. Another pain settled in, not on his cheek. It was a pain which tore at the heart.

* * *

><p>The week flew by fast and Riza was preparing everything for her departure. She would take Hayate with her. Well, her dog was at least reliable alongside with her guns of which she only took three with her. One more and it would be critical on a train trip. Hell Rain reassured that the organization thought that he was dead, so there was no need to take any weapons. If Riza was honest with herself, she would say that she didn't trust him. He gave her those chills she had when Pride had made his move on her that evening at the Fuehrer´s mansion. She was going to be a mother and the safety of the baby had priority.<p>

The morning of her departure Riza went to her office to sort out some things. No one was inside and so she was able to work in silence. After that was done she went inside the official office of Roy which he rarely used and wanted to say Goodbye. But he wasn't there. Probably with a random whore and knocked out in his apartment, she thought and closed the door. Suddenly she heard a rustle and she whirled around. The office was as empty as always. She must have hallucinated.

However, when she walked past her desk she saw something on it. As she approached it, she saw what it was. It appeared to be a necklace. Just a simple silver chain with a pendant. But the pendant was special on its own. It was a chess piece and a significant one at that.

It was the white queen. Roy's favourite chess piece.

**AN: So, how was that? Write it in your reviews and tell me what you think about the baby's gender. I still don't know which one I should take. I need at least three reviews to make a decision.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, two reviewers said it should be a girl. Anyone who says a boy? My friend in school said it should be a boy. So it stands 2:1 for a girl. There is still plenty of time until the baby is born. Oh, before I forget. Reviews are very much appreciated. **

They had left early that day and Riza just took the necklace without wasting a second thought about it. Now it hung around her neck, well hidden under her blouse. Only the silver chain could be seen. While they sat in an empty department of their train, Riza´s thoughts tried to get a sense in this necklace and why Roy's white queen was made as a pendant. Why she knew it was his queen? It was easy to recognize because under the figure stood his name and strangely even hers. They were going to have a long nice chat when she returned from West City. She sighed. For now she would enjoy the little peace on the train with one hand on her belly. She had read that the baby would start moving by next month and she was looking forward to it. Hayate laid next to her on the seat and was sleeping.

She looked over to Hell Rain who was asleep soundly as well. He snored more loudly than Roy which she had thought wasn't possible to do. And it did annoy her to hell. When it had been Roy's snores she had felt safe but with Hell Rain, she felt downright pissed off. She even played with the idea of taking a peg and to put it on his nose. That would restore the silence for a bit. No wonder he had been able to escape. He had snored so loudly every evening that the guards were kept from sleep and one night they did fall asleep from exhaustion. All he had to do then was taking the keys and getting the hell out. But why didn't he free the others? One option was that he didn't know where they were and he just wanted to get out or he was the bastard she thought he was and left them behind on purpose. The latter possibility she believed was probably the one which had occurred. Though, she had to cope with him for the rest of her stay in West City. Better get used to it now than never.

The landscape rushed past the window. Sometimes there was a town or a city where they stopped and people left or entered the train. Trees, fields and forests became a blur and then they turned into monotony. What would West City look like? According to the picture from the library it was big city which held many contrasts. One part was filled with old buildings and the other right next to it contained only apartments. The foreground was plastered with blooming fields and smoke of industries hid the sky behind a greyish curtain. If she had some time she would take a walk and take photos for Rebecca. She had to promise to write letters before she left. The general of West HQ had also written a letter that he would provide them with a department. It seemed like the order was getting on his nerves too.

When she had fallen asleep, Riza didn't know. Maybe somewhere between the town with the yellow church or the one where a small festival was going on. She just didn't know. Hell Rain was still asleep and Riza asked herself why the higher-ups didn't name him The Snoring Alchemist or The Sleeping Alchemist Preventing Everyone Else From Sleep?

Her hand took out the queen and watched it more closely. It was made out of ivory and some parts were out of silver. That queen was simply beautiful and Riza had to smile. Maybe there still some feelings for her left in him. Hope dies at the very end. She would treasure it. Then she stuffed it back in her blouse.

Suddenly he heard a loud clang on the roof and she grabbed her gun from the holster on thigh. Hayate jumped on the floor barking. Hell Rain snapped out of his slumber.

"What the hell?"

"Someone is here!"

"We are on a train, captain. Of course there are people."

"That's not what I meant. There is someone on the roof." This guy was as dumb as shit.

"That changes things." That guy looked like he thought she wasn't intelligent enough.

She went to the door and looked outside and didn't see anyone. The noises were still on the roof. She retreated back into the department. There she saw how Hell Rain prepared some transmutation circles on his arms. Finally he had understood the graveness of their situation. If the organization heard that he was still alive, then they wanted him back or dead. Her job was to protect that man even when he pissed her off.

Footsteps were heard in front of their department and Riza raised her gun and Hell Rain his arms. Then there was a bang on the door and Riza waited for the door to open. The handle turned and Hell Rain activated one of his circles. The department became so cold that Riza got goose bumps.

Suddenly chains of ice formed around her wrists and ankles. Hayate started attacking Hell Rain, but he kicked Hayate unconscious.

"What are you doing!" She screamed at him.

"Chaining you, what else?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"What for? I am supposed to protect you!"

"Be glad that I don't kill you because you are pregnant."

Riza´s gaze expressed the fear for the child. The handle turned and the door opened. Four figures stepped in. All dressed in black and the faces were covered. One of them spoke up.

"You ready to go?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Why the witness?"  
>"She's pregnant."<p>

"Okay. Do you have the documents?"  
>"Yes, all of them."<p>

"You fucking traitor!" Riza spat. He gun lay two feet in front of her because when these damn chains appeared on her ankle she had stumbled and fell on the floor. In the process she lost her gun.

"Silence!" Hell Rain shouted. "Be glad that we let you live!"

"Stop talking in that way to her!" The one on the right side said. That voice, Riza knew that one.

"Edward?" She managed to choke out in disbelieve.

Edward turned around to her and took his mask off. The one behind him did too. It was Alphonse.

"Alphonse?" More disbelieve evident in her voice. The world has gone mad! When even Edward and Alphonse had joined them? That meant… All right, this was too much stress for her.

"Take her and let's get the hell out of here!" Someone shouted. "the bomb can go off every moment."

What, a bomb? On this train was a bomb! These bastards, there were children on this train! Edward levitated her.

"You bastards! There are children on board!" She screamed.

"As if you have ever cared when you were in Ishbal!" The forth guy spat back.

That one hurt. Edward punched him in his face.

"I said: Don't talk to her like that!"

"Bring it on!"

"Guys, drop it and you can continue when we are out of here!" Hell Rain intervened.

Suddenly Edward turned and walked to the window. Riza who was still cuffed started trashing around as much as possible. She thought he was going to throw her out, but Edward wouldn't do that, would he? However he shifted her and jumped out of the moving train. Riza closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact. Instead of crashing on the ground someone caught them. She opened her eyes again and saw Armstrong. The world had definitely gone mad. The other three followed them and ran with Riza in Ed´s arms deeper in the forest.

When they were around hundred metres away from the train, the part where they had been a few seconds ago blew up in a huge explosion. A fireball flew up and spread the smoke everywhere. After a moment, the screaming and panic set in. Ed´s grip on her tightened and he lowered his head and murmured softly a sorry. He put Riza on her feet again, but didn't let go of her arms. Alphonse who had Hayate in his arms turned towards them. Then Edward noticed the chains of ice around her ankles.

He hit them hard and they broke. Riza still stared traumatized at the train wreck in front of her. Then her vision began to blur and a pain in her abdomen settled in. No, no. She was loosing the baby. In her panic she started to scream. Then she passed out.

"Shit!" That was the last she heard before the darkness consumed her and the pain lessened.

* * *

><p>Roy was working when the message came in that the train Riza Hawkeye had been on had exploded. The young officer shivered when he reported. The whole team including Rebecca who had to drop something off had heard it too. At first there was silence. The officer continued.<p>

"The department where Hell Rain and captain Hawkeye had been is completely destroyed and the bodies weren't discovered yet."

There was still silence. Shock was on every face. The officer gulped.

"The Western HQ said that it is unlikely for them to have survived. They pronounced them dead."

Roy's face showed no emotion when he dismissed the man. The officer hurried out of the office. After the door had slammed shut, the silence still remained for five seconds. Then Rebecca started to tear up.

"No, NO!" She shouted and stormed off with Havoc on her heels.

Roy's face had hardened as he sat back. Breda, Fuery and Falman lowered their heads. Roy picked up a paperwork sheet and began signing. The rest of team eyed him suspiciously, but they didn't dare to say anything. The rest of the day went like this. Havoc comforted Rebecca who was crying like a monsoon and Roy finishing his paperwork like a robot.

Havoc became more angrier and angrier at Roy. How can that man be so untouched by her death?

He was the one who had the closest relationship to Riza next to Rebecca.

He was the only man she had entrusted her back with.

He should be the one crying and breaking down like Rebecca.

He shouldn't be doing his paperwork now!

This infuriated him. In Havoc's head a plan began o form. He would talk to him in private and even if it is necessary with the fists.

The plan began around 10 o'clock in the evening when everyone was already gone. Rebecca went early and said she needed rest. Roy hadn't said a word until then. Havoc leaned against the doorframe and watched him closely. Then he stood up and grabbed his coat. He didn't seem to notice Havoc and wanted to push past him only to be hindered by Havoc's arm which had slammed right in front of his face against the other side of the doorframe.

"General, with all due respect, but Riza is dead and you did the whole day that damn paperwork while the others grieved."

"Why should I? Riza isn't dead and she will return. Got it?"  
>Roy was in denial. The first step to cope with a loss badly. He sighed. This was going to take long.<p>

"First of all, Riza won't come back. She is dead! Get it in your head. SHE. IS. DEAD!"

"You are lying!"

"And you are in denial, Sir."

"Watch you tongue!"

"Come back to reality! She is dead!"

A fist tried to make contact with his face, but he reacted fast and grabbed the fist and punched Roy on his head. He went down and shouted:

"What has gotten into you? Riza is coming back! She has to!"

Havoc self-control snapped and he punched him again.

"She isn't coming back, you idiot!"

"Liar!"

"Ignorant brat!"

"Bastard!"

"Ignorant ass. Get it in your damn head that she is dead! If you can't accept that than I can understand why she is dead."

That one had hurt Roy. His facial expression went from completely furious into one a sad one.

"She isn't dead, is she?"

"She is. I'm sorry."

Havoc looked into his eyes and saw the tears coming out. Finally.

"We all know how close you were. We all are as sad as you are. But please don't do something drastic." In other words: Don't commit suicide and don't attempt human transmutation.

"Yes, Havoc."

"See you tomorrow."

**AN: I am back early. Just twenty-four hours or less ago when I updated the last, but writing this story just makes fun and I am watching Jeff Dunham while I am doing it. **

**Please review!**

**Signed LadyIunara**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: This is chapter 13 and it stands 3:2 for a girl. There is still plenty of time and my thanks go to everyone who had reviewed. Thanks guys, you always make my day. Sorry that it took a little bit longer than the last chapters but I had something like a blockade. **

Riza awoke with a groan. Just like in the hospital in Central, but this time the ceiling was made out of concrete. Her head hurt and she lay on a small bed with white sheets and covers. She immediately sat up, but only to be stopped by two hands which pushed her back down.

"Whoa, stop there." Someone all too familiar said. She shifted her gaze and looked into sky blue eyes. She had grown up since the last time they had met which had been in an automail shop in Resembool when Roy had been there to convince a certain alchemist to join the military.

"Winry?" She asked faintly.

"Yes. Is there anything I can do?"  
>"Tell me. How is my baby?" Panic took over her. She could only remember the pain in her abdomen when she passed out.<p>

"You went in premature labour, but somehow I managed to stop it. The baby is fine and is still where it belongs."

"Thank you so much!" Riza smiled and relaxed at the confirmation that her baby was alright.

"So, where are we?"

Winry avoided her eyes and said quietly:

"I shouldn't be the one telling you that."

"Why?"  
>"You know that's because…uhm…"<p>

Suddenly the wooden door flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang. Riza flinched because the loud noise increased her already numbing headache. The three intruders demanded in unison:

"Is she awake yet?"

Winry turned around and frowned at them. Through that movement she blocked Riza´s view on the three.

"Aren't you supposed to be with him?"

"Be with him in this state for a minute! It drives you literally crazy! That man doesn't stop wandering and talking whether she lives or not or whether the baby is till fine or not. God, I never knew he could get that annoying or paranoid." She recognized Edward's voice.

"What are you talking about?" Riza tried to catch their attention, but to no avail.

"You left him alone in this state? God knows what he will do!"

"Hey, be in our situation! You would do exactly the same!"

"You are complete morons! Go back and tell him that I will bring her to him when she is ready!"

Riza gave up on catching their attention besides it was somewhat hilarious to see Winry ranting and raving at them. You could see how they backed away from her if that was even possible in such a small space. One of them whispered:

"At least she doesn't have a wrench anymore!" Riza lifted her head a bit and saw that Edward had said that to his brother. Then she leaned back and enjoyed the show.

"I heard that!"

"Why are you so pissed off anyway?"

"Because you were supposed to keep him calm! I don't want to know what he is doing right now!"

"He is probably walking a hole in the floor. That's all!"

"Are you listening at me at all?"

"Of course!"

"Then, tell me why he shouldn't be left alone?"

"Uhhhh, ….."

"I knew it! He will have a heart attack if he suffers from stress. He is seventy years old for goodness sake! His constitution doesn't allow him anymore to have so much stress!"

"Okay, okay. We go back. But how long will it take for you to come?"

"Right away."

"So she is awake?"

"Yes." Responded Riza and for the first time they noticed her.

"Good to see you, captain!" The tall man said she recognized as Armstrong. He filled the whole room and pressed Alphonse to the wall a little bit.

"Care to explain what's going on?"

"That's why we are here." Alphonse stated calmly.

"The only thing I understood was there was an old man who is worrying about me and that you are supposed to be with him."

"Well, that is true. He will explain everything to you."

"Then why is he so scared?"

"We don't know. When we asked him, he said he tell us everything later when you were with us." Edward explained.

"Can you at least tell where we are?"

"We are neither in Central nor in any official building in Amestris."

"So…" Riza gestured him to continue.

"That's a bit complicated."

"As if you had ever cared about anybody understanding you, Edward."

That statement shut him up on this topic.

Riza sat up and swung her legs out of the bed. All men looked frightened as she stood up.

"What?" She asked.

"You shouldn't be walking around in your condition. Armstrong could you…"

She had a slight idea what he would say and intervened.

"I'm only pregnant, not invalid."

"But…" Alphonse tried to argue. This time however he was stopped by Winry who had face palmed.

"Boys, she is right and I would advice you to hurry up if I were you."

* * *

><p>When she was on her feet, Edward grabbed her arm and led her out of the room. Normally, she would have yanked her arm away because it made her look like someone who couldn't walk properly. In other words: like a real invalid. However, this wasn't a normal situation and she wasn't sure if she could handle it at the moment. Even though all of them thought she was strong. Expect for Alphonse, he knew how she had broken down the day they had battled Lust and he never told anybody about it.<p>

Riza could slap herself sometimes. There was no use of dwelling on the past every moment or was it just the pregnancy which made her so sentimental? The latter was the one she hoped it was. After four more months the weakness would be gone, the damn morning sickness and especially those completely stupid cravings she had developed recently, too. She was looking forward to it especially because of the cravings. Right now, she couldn't get enough sprouts and usually she detested them.

The corridor outside wasn't anything worth the mention. But then, it gave her a slight idea where they were. For sure, they were underneath the ground. There were no windows, just lamps and he air smelled used even though there was a ventilation system. The walls were grey and didn't look so welcoming. Suddenly, Edward stopped and spoke up:

"Before we go any further you have to know this. Keep in mind that our decisions we made were well thought of."

"Why should I?"

"Because there will be a moment when you will think that we are criminals."

"I would never think of you in that way."

"Just promise us, please!"  
>"All right, I promise to keep it in mind."<p>

The other two lowered their heads and didn't dare to look into her eyes. What the hell was he talking about and as she tried to get more information, she was met with silence. As they went deeper in the corridor complex they met multiple people who were either carrying something or talking to someone. Some of them stopped what they were doing and went over for a talk.

"Is this her?"

"Yes." Alphonse answered shortly.

"If I were you, I would hurry up. The chief is getting louder by the second. You can hear him from ten metres away."

All three paled expect for Riza who was still in the middle and didn't understand anything.

"Not good." Edward trembled and started to go faster, dragging Riza with him along the way. The other two following him close behind.

They dragged her through so many corridors and took so many corners that Riza lost every sense of orienteering. Every corner looked the same. After they had rounded the thirteenth or sixteenth corner, Riza had given up counting them, they could hear someone shouting. All three stiffened and their facial expressions showed clearly that they rather wanted to run away instead of bringing her here. It was a deep and really furious voice which definitely belonged to a man.

"Where is she?"

"They should be here every moment!" A scared high-pitched voice tried to assure the angry voice.

"Then tell me where they are?"

"I don't know!"

"Get the hell out and get her!"

Angry voice shouted and the wooden door at the end of the corridor flew open and a woman ran out, slammed the door shut and leaned against the wall panting. Edward slowed down and approached the girl hesitantly.

"Sarah?" He asked quietly. "Is everything all right?"

The girl's eyes shot open and the green orbs bored themselves into his. She was angry.

"What the hell took you so long?"  
>"She just woke up!"<p>

The girl's gaze wandered to Riza´s face and her expression softened. She stretched out her hand offering for a handshake.

"Hello, I'm Sarah. You are Riza, right? Sorry, but you have to go in now. Find me later in the library!"

With that she walked away.

Riza was perplexed because this was too quick for her brain to get a grasp on along side with this whole new situation. However, the three men didn't let her have a chance to dwell on this, they opened the door and pushed her into the room behind. The room was different from the corridors and the room in which she had woken up. It was spacious with a huge chimney made out of marble and the walls were out of light brown wood which gave the room a welcoming touch. If a few windows weren't missing then you could mistake it for a normal room. Light was provided by five lamps and at the end of the room was a desk behind which tall men with brown hair in which already were grey strands. His head was as red as a tomato and Riza concluded that this came from his screaming earlier. When he saw her he relaxed immediately.

"Finally you are here."

Riza had enough to be left in the dark about the whole thing.

"Explain what is going on and why I was kidnapped from my train and why they blew our department up!"

"Please, sit down." The man said in a very friendly way, stood up from his chair, walked around his desk and offered Riza another chair.

"Only if you explain everything!"

When he nodded all four took their seats and the man spoke up again.

"Edward, Alphonse, Alex please tell her how you got here."

Riza turned around and listened as they started.

"You probably know that we were home in Resembool when we disappeared."

Riza nodded and Edward continued:

"It had been a rainy evening and we were with Winry in our house. We were talking and having fun as suddenly someone knocked on our door. Alphonse went to look who was there and we thought it was just someone looking for a shelter for the night. You should know the water was pouring down like a monsoon. Only a few moments later we heard a loud noise from the entrance hall. Winry was immediately on her feet with a wrench in her hands and ready for battle. I realized it only a few seconds later that this someone didn't want a roof over his head but a battle. So we ran into the entrance hall and saw that five men were fighting against Alphonse. We didn't hesitate and helped him. However, we underestimated their strength and they gained quickly the upper hand. I cannot remember anything from there because they hit me on the head and I awoke when we were already at the base."

"What happened afterwards? I mean, just three weeks later you were in Central."

This time the man said:

"After these two awoke from their unconsciousness, I told them why we kidnapped them and so they decided to help us in a way. They agreed to go to Central to help to kidnap the Flame Alchemist. But as you know for sure, it failed and we had to retreat."

Before he could continue, Riza held up her hand and asked the boys calmly:

"So this was just an act? And I tried to protect you!"

She was angry beyond measurement. How could they?

"Do you remember when I told you to leave us behind?" Alphonse replied.

"Yes."

"That was just for your protection, but you refused and the others had to disable you. But be assured, we wouldn't have let you to burn alive. We left because we saw Mustang running to your side. So we decided to get out before it was too late."

"After this mission we joined the order with Winry who had helped out in the medical wing the whole time."

"That doesn't still explain why." Riza commented. Now she knew how the two got kidnapped and Armstrong looked like he had had the same.

"I was coming to this part, but you have to patient because you need to know our history before you could fully understand our purpose."

"Then explain."

"A long time ago, our order was well known and people trusted us. Our purpose was to serve and protect the citizens of Amestris, nothing more or less. Then father came and we became suspicious. However, we couldn't find out what that was and he did everything in his power to weaken us. That meant several unexplainable murders of our members or massacres where suddenly we became the culprits and got punished. Our status began to sink lower and lower, but nothing could wipe us out until sixty years ago. King Bradley became fuehrer and we had hoped that he would show mercy, but he showed his true face when we talked to him. Everyone in that office died and they were declared to assassins who had wanted to kill him. We didn't know what was happening to us until the military troops stood in front of our doors to slaughter us. Many died back then and the lucky ones who managed to escape went into hiding. To the public we were just criminals and rebels. Whenever the military identified one of us they didn't hesitate to kill us on the spot."

"Then how did you manage to get so many new members?" Riza interrupted.

"Many of our new members came to us because they had met a member on the street or they had been friends and they thought they were trustable enough we revealed ourselves to them. It was a high risk and some of them went straight to the local police and the others had to flee and stay hidden. Then one day, we got hold of some valuable information. This information revealed the fuehrer as homunculi. However, our hands were bound and we couldn't do anything. Back then we had our base in Ishbal and suddenly the civil war broke loose. This civil war wasn't just because of the Ishvalans, oh no. We had been another factor. During the war we had to flee and establish a new base somewhere away from Ishbal. In the meantime we tried to save as many Ishvalans as possible. Though, some of us paid for their courage with their life. Then the war finished and we had been lucky that not all of us were dead. We moved here and started operating again."

"Then why didn't you help us to defeat the homunculi on the promised day?" Riza demanded to know. If they had been the main enemy of the homunculi then why hadn't they helped them when they had needed them the most?

"We did help. Do you remember the guys from the radio station?"

"Yes."

"These guys are members of our order."

"Oh. But why do you want to kidnap alchemists now?"  
>"Do you really think that the battle is over?"<p>

Riza wanted to nod but his glare made her doubt it.

"Oh my dear, the battle is far from over."

"Did a Homunculus survive?"  
>"No one survived, but there is a very ambitious scientist who has turned herself into a homunculus of the worst sort."<p>

"What do you mean?"

"The old homunculi had philosopher stones with human souls which gave them enough energy to make them immortal. However, this mad scientist has developed another type of them." Armstrong spoke up. "Instead of sacrificing your human side and another being taking over you, you yourself will become the homunculus. The philosopher stone will make one of your emotions or desires so strong that you become immortal."

Riza´s eyes widened and looked shocked at Armstrong's face.

"That's not possible!" She managed to say.

"That's what we thought when we first heard of it. But apparently it is true. The homunculus won't be beaten by exhausting their energy; the immortal emotion or desire must be countered with the opposite. To know what would cause that you have to know why this emotion became so strong. The philosopher stone doesn't pick just any emotion, only the one which dominates everything in the victim's mind at the moment. The reason has to be known and you know how to defeat this homunculus."

"Do you have evidence that this is truth?"

"I'm afraid we have tons of them."

"But what has Hell Rain to do with it?"  
>"He was getting more information about her. Every document he was able to find the libraries in Central."<p>

"And I was in the way when you came to get him out of this?"  
>"No, you were in the plan too."<p>

"I don't understand."

"We get to this part now."

"This scientist doesn't want to be the only one, so she plans to turn more people. Her next target is Roy and she gathered as many information as possible about him…"

"Why didn't you stop her?" Riza interrupted.

"We didn't know and still don't know what the opposite of he immortal emotion or desire is."

"Greed?"  
>"We thought of that too, but we aren't sure about this and we aren't willing to risk anything at them moment."<p>

Suddenly something came to Riza´s mind which she had heard earlier. Realization dawned on her and she didn't like it at all.

"Wait, when you said she was going to turn another one you said it would be Roy."

"Yes?" The man asked confused.

"You morons! He has probably only revenge on his mind now and this is the perfect opportunity for her to turn him!"

"Slow down there, I haven't finished yet."

"Then give me a really good reason!"

"You being around Mustang was an obstacle to her plan. When you were with him, she couldn't do anything because his feelings are in balance around you. Then we somehow got the information that she was planning to kill you on your way to Central and we planned that we wouldn't kidnap Hell Rain in West City but on the train. The bomb on the train wasn't ours it had been hers and that she thinks you were dead she will make a move. We thought about bringing you back to the general but it didn't work out. Either one way or the other she would have gotten you. Especially in your condition."

Riza laid her hand on her belly and glared at him.

"So this was actually a rescue mission?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"What will you do with me? I guess you won't let me go out for a while when you have told me nearly everything about your order."

"Exactly."

Riza bit her lip. She didn't like the option of staying here because she wanted to tell Roy about the baby and maybe it would have worked out for them. That would stay a dream for now but not forever. Then Roy's words which were spoken at his place came to her mind. _"But I don't love you."_

"You are wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"That he loves me."

"Of course he does."

"How do you know?" Riza wanted to know.

The man opened a drawer and took out a photo. It looked old and often used, but when the man showed what was on the picture she couldn't help but to cry. She was on this photo shortly before he left for the military academy. Never would she have dreamed that he had kept it for so long.

"What about the necklace on your neck? Isn't this evidence enough that he still love you?"

He was right about that and she had totally forgotten it. The white queen around her neck had been his.

"I will stay, but only because of Roy."

"I understand. Your mother hadn't been any different."

"My mother? You knew my mother?"  
>"Yes. Your father was a member and your mother joined us too after she was convinced that we just had the intentions to protect people."<p>

Edward was perplexed. Never did he know that Hawkeye's mother and father had also been members. It wondered him that Riza didn't know.

"You never knew?" He asked her.

"I cannot remember anything. My mother died when I was very young and father never mentioned your order."

"That's a conversation for a later date. I'm sure you are tired and you surely want to think about what I told you."

"Sure. But, you never mentioned the name of your order."

"It's the White Rose and this is our sign."

He lifted arm and Riza saw something craved into the wood of this desk. It was the sign she has always found at the crime scenes. That meant she had been right about this the whole time.

"And your name is?"  
>"My name is Richard Arc. You can go now."<p>

* * *

><p>Riza stood up with Edward, Alphonse and Armstrong at her side. When they were at the door, she turned around again and asked:<p>

"Do you mind if I can have this picture again?"

Richard looked a little bit confused but he understood that she meant the picture. He gave it to her and pushed her out of the door. When they were outside, Ed, Al and Armstrong started to shiver.

'What's wrong?" Riza asked curiously. "You look like you have faced a homunculus."

"Believe us that he can get more dangerous than a homunculus when he gets really furious."

They stopped after a while and Alphonse suggested:

"Didn't Sarah want to speak with you?"  
>"Who is Sarah?" Riza was confused. She didn't recall anybody whose name was Sarah.<p>

"The girl that came out before we went in."

Now Riza knew who he meant.

"Do you know where the library is?"  
>"It is just down the hall."<p>

"Won't you come with me?"  
>"No, Sarah wants to speak to you and only you."<p>

Then he turned around and walked away followed by his brother and Armstrong. If even the Elric brothers plus Armstrong feared this fragile looking girl she had to be on guard around her. However, she didn't want to be rude and went in the direction they told her where the library was. What she didn't know this would be a start of a new friendship.

**AN: How was that chapter? Is the explanation of the new homunculi too far fetched or not? What do you think? Write it in your reviews which are appreciated very much. Sorry I hadn't updated this before, but this was kind of hard to write and in school we are doing Shakespeare at the moment.**

**Lady Iunara**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Okay, you can stop telling me which gender I should take. I've decided. So enjoy. **

Riza moved through the corridors like a blind man. Even Roy managed to orientate himself when he had been blind and he had at least a slight idea where he had been. And she had no idea where to go. Everything looked just the same. Grey walls, no daylight, sickly yellowish light from some lamps hanging from the ceiling. Though, there was one feature you could easily make out that it wasn't as monotonous as the rest and that were the doors. Every door held its own uniqueness. They varied in colour, form and even the material. She saw doors made out of wood, metal, even weed and there was also just a curtain.

The door to the library was conspicuous. Massive, wooden, dark brown, the sign of the order carved in, but this time there was a book, too. It emitted an aura of majesty and mystery. Riza paused for a moment to look at it and to collect the guts to touch it. The wood was smooth and Riza concluded that they waxed the door on a regular basis. Seemingly this particular door was the proud of the order. Well, if they hadn't anything else to do she would let them. Surprisingly, she was able to open the door without creating much noise which she had expected. Though, she had to put much strength into her arms to open the double door. She expected to see not so many shelves which would be empty and covered in cobwebs.

How wrong she was! When she saw the hugeness of the library her jaw dropped and would have hit the floor if there hadn't been for the muscles and how tidy everything was! She wished that the libraries in Central were also treated with such care. And the amount of books! There were no words to describe the feeling you got when you saw so many books. The shelves reached the ceiling and were stuffed with books. The door slammed shut but Riza didn't care about that, she walked a little further inside and over bended her neck just to get a glimpse of everything.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Someone asked nearby.

Riza looked down and around to find where the voice was coming from, but didn't find the source anywhere.

"I would look up." The voice advised and Riza. Again, she looked up and saw the girl from before. What was he name again? Ah, yes, Sarah. The girl wasn't quite a beauty or ugliness. She had her own characterizing look. Unique and imaginative were probably the most suitable adjectives for her. Though, the girl shared the same hair colour of Riza even if it was inches longer. Her hair reached her butt and there were many ribbons in it.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Riza asked Sarah.

"Yes, I do." She jumped down the ladder and landed swiftly in front of Riza. Riza saw then how tall Sarah was. She was probably two inches taller than herself and really thin. Normally, she would have been a girl who should be still in school, but her eyes held this gaze which showed that she was older than she looked. The eyes held no specific colour. Maybe green with a shade of grey and blue. Very strange.

"So what do you want to talk about?"  
>"I wanted to introduce myself to you properly. It had been quite the rush back then."<p>

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, it is nice to have someone like you to have around…" Sarah stopped herself as she saw Riza´s raised eyebrow of confusion.

"He didn't tell you?"  
>"What?"<br>"That you are pronounced dead to the officials?"  
>"He didn't mention but I think he implied it."<p>

"For the world upstairs you are dead just like me."

"Wait, like you?"  
>"Yes, I've been here the half of my life I can remember. My parents had been members and Bradley killed them, so I ended up here."<p>

"I'm sorry." Riza did pity this young girl.

"Don't be sorry for something you haven't done. I can't stand people who say ´Sorry´ for something they aren't even responsible for!"

This girl became more and more interesting for Riza, but she couldn't fool her, there was another purpose why she was here. She would wait until the girl would tell her on her own.

"Oh, before I forget it. The chief asked me to give you some files. I looked them up for you and summarised them since they half destroyed from the civil war in Ishbal."

"What files?"  
>"About your parents. Berthold and Elizabeth Hawkeye, right?"<br>"Yes?"

"They were members in this order, but they left the order to raise you."

Sarah whirled around and pointed to a table at the end of a shelve-corridor. On this table lay a huge stack of paper. As they approached it, Riza could see how old they must be and what they had gone through. Some papers were just shreds or so yellowed that you couldn't read the writing.

"What are these?" She asked, because this was just too much to read in just a few minutes.

"Love letters, mission reports, alchemy researches, etc… Anything your heart desires."

Anything your heart desires? What a strange way to express yourself.

"Okay."

Sarah pulled something out of a bag on her skirt and Riza recognized it as a letter.

"This was also another thing the chief has entrusted me to give you. From your mother I suppose."

"My mother?"

"From Elizabeth Hawkeye to ´my dear daughter´"

Riza fell on a chair and he mind swirled. That was too much for her in one day. First, she experienced an explosion, then she woke up in a hide-out of an out-law organization and afterwards she heard that her parents had been members. Let alone about the new threat of a new homunculus who didn't want to be alone in this world.

"You all right there?"  
>"Sorry, but this is just too much for me at the moment."<p>

"I can understand."

They sat in silence while Riza tried to recollect herself again. The letter was in her hand and she just stared at the elegant and graceful handwriting. Her thoughts were uncontrollable. There were thoughts concerning Roy, her family and her fate to stay here in this base. All of them raced through her mind like a hurricane and leaving a numbing and throbbing pain behind her temples. Riza raised her hands to massage them, but it didn't really help. Then she thought about her whole new life. A question popped up and she just asked:

"Do you know where I will sleep?"

"Good that you mention it. I will show you everything

Sarah jumped up and Riza expected her to go to the door where she had come in, but she was proven wrong. She went to the opposite side.

"Did I mention that the library has four doors?" She said casually.

"Not with one word."

"This room is the heart of the White Rose. Every corridor is somehow linked to it. If you ever get lost you must always remember that you will come out here again."

"And my room is not near the medical wing?"

"No, those who stay for only a few nights are stationed near the exits; we are located in the middle, near the emergency exits."

"You have emergency exits?" Riza asked Sarah stunned. This was all new to her. Emergency exits? Such things only existed in hospitals.

"After the disaster in the civil war, the remaining guys decided that such a catastrophe should never happen again so they constructed the base like a circle, so you could escape into different areas and confuse the attacker." Sarah explained her and Riza had to admit that this was well thought off.

They left the library through another door, this time it was made out of metal and was painted in purple which led Riza to think whether it was tradition to paint all these doors or the architect had been awfully creative. She just followed Sarah through the corridors and they met more and more people. Instantly she asked herself if they were dead to the world just like her or not. Her mind couldn't really comprehend that she was officially dead when she was still alive only hidden. That would be the best example what power paperwork held. It was a pity she couldn't present this to her team anymore. As said, this paperwork declared her dead.

Sarah noticed Riza´s curious glances on every door they passed and as they saw a rather childish door – roses, lilies and other flowers covered everything- she decided to explain that one.

"Decorating our doors is a tradition which reminds us about the world upstairs. At first only the ´dead´ decorated their doors but now the others do it to. If you asked you someone where to knock they would give a detailed description of the door and where to go from the library."

"Oh." Was all what Riza could manage. It was quite impressive how people dealt with their lives underground. She wasn't sure if she was able to do that.

"Once you have settled in, you will need material for your own door so please don't hesitate to ask anybody who could get you some."

They rounded another corner and Riza finally saw a door which was simply plain compared to the others. Sarah went over and opened the door with Riza on her heels. So this was going to be her home for the next few years. Better get used to this now than never.

"Did you use alchemy to create all of this?" Riza asked out of curiosity and made a big gesture with one arm to include everything.

"For the most parts we did use alchemy."

"And it went unnoticed for so long?"

"Bradley was busy in the South where we acted as if we were building the new base there."

"That was…clever."

Her new quarters could be mistaken for any ordinary apartment but again there were no windows and also no kitchen only lamps.

"You have four rooms for yourself and the baby."

"Have you known before that I am pregnant?"

"To be honest, the chief was as surprised as the rest when Winry told us about it. And as you might know, alchemy is your best friend in most everything so we just drew another transmutation circle and there was another room."

"Okay, you just added another room to the others."

"Correct."

"If you ever want to speak to me feel free and come to the library that's where you can find me at any time expect for the nights."

"How do you know whether it is night or day?"  
>"We try to have a life like upstairs and that means we have clocks and people who can tell us whether it is day or night and we have an exit which leads into a forest where even you and I can go out."<p>

"We can go out?"

"Only when nobody is near, there has to be someone with us and we have to be disguised."

Riza groaned and all her hopes that she could get out alone so she could just be alone were destroyed.

"I will let you alone for now. But I will come back tomorrow for some arrangements."

"What kind of arrangements?"

"You will need furniture. Right now, you have just the necessary ones. A bed, a toilet, a shower and a couch is all what you have. I think you might want some more personal things."

"See you then tomorrow? When will come over?"

"Winry and I will come over about midday."

"See you then."

Sarah smiled and her voice had suddenly a soft tone.

"Rest now, you will need it. Good night."

"It is already night?"  
>"Yes. It is around eleven o'clock."<p>

"Have I been out that for so long?"

"You have been out the whole day. Ed and Al didn't show it but they were very concerned about you."

"Oh."

Sarah left without any other word and Riza was all alone in the not really empty apartment. If she had to live here then it would be a good idea to furnish it. Though, that could wait until tomorrow. She was too tired to stay awake any longer. However, the baby didn't want her to fall asleep so easily. It moved and kicked around for the first time and Riza, who had been looking forward to this, didn't have the nerve for that, but she had no choice than to wait for the baby to stop it. It stopped after a while and Riza asked herself if that had been a kick fit out of protest. But for what? It couldn't possibly know that it would never see its father again? Or was it just its first kick but with the wrong timing? Probably the latter. Then finally she fell asleep and dreamt strangely about Roy and her raising the baby.

* * *

><p>That day was just pathetic. There were no more words to describe it. Roy just wanted to stay at his apartment and to forget. Forget about her death and everything that had happened between them before her departure. He still was in his bed and debated whether he should attend the funeral or not. It was his duty as her superior officer to attend, but arguments like that the pillow was so soft and warm seemed to value more. But he knew why he wanted to stay in bed. He didn't want to see his Riza being buried. The wound was too fresh; he didn't want to pour more salt into it. Though, he had gone to the funeral of Maes. After a while he stood up and dressed himself for the funeral. The way seemed so long and he wanted it to become eternal as long he didn't reach the grave yard. He hadn't cried since the day Havoc had to punch it into his brain.<p>

But the tears were still there and he didn't want them to spill. It made him useless and the two people he still trusted even when he was wet were dead. Grumman hadn't been seen from the moment of her official death. Roy didn't blame him, not even the public. The radio shows expressed their condolences in every broadcast. Even Roy tried to reach him, but it seemed as if he had buried himself in grief in his mansion outside the city. Roy wished he had a house for such occasions. No one would be around to disturb his grief. It would be just him alone with memories. Hell, the memories of Riza didn't leave him alone anymore and he wanted them to leave him alone, but on the other hand he didn't want them to go. Some declared her openly to a national hero for her efforts on the promised day.

Sometime he saw her standing in his kitchen cooking, being a normal woman. Then to the next second she vanished and he concluded that he hallucinated again.

After a few days he promised that if he ever caught the bastards who were responsible for her death they would pay terribly. In his dreams he imagined how he would torture them slowly and painfully to death. He wouldn't rest until he had them suffer like he did at the moment.

The weather was taunting him with sun and no clouds at all. He was able to see some families in the park nearby having a nice Sunday walk. Now, he would do anything to see Riza´s face again. Even human transmutation was actually really tempting. Although he knew that it would never work and that Riza would kill him from heaven if he did.

When he arrived at the graveyard there were already plenty of people. His team, Rebecca who was crying silently, several other military officers, Sheska, several reporters from different radio stations and a large crowd of people he didn't know. Never had he seen so many people on someone's funeral. Her grandfather was nowhere to be seen. Roy grew furious with the old man. How could he miss on the funeral of his only grand-daughter? As he approached he saw how Jean had an arm around Rebecca's shoulders which twitched and her head was buried in her hands. Jean looked so helpless as well as the rest. No one really had realised that Riza was gone from their lives forever. Roy flinched as he thought of the word ´forever´.

The casket was still in the small house at the other end of the graveyard. It was still early and the casket would be buried in a few minutes. Fuehrer Grumman wasn't still there. Then out of the blue a big and black limousine drove by. Roy knew would it was going to be. Her grandfather ant it was him. Dressed in black and a hat pulled over his head so no one could see his face, but everybody who it was. The reporters stormed to him and began to question him and he waved them off, but these bugs kept questioning him. Roy decided to step in.

"Get out!" He roared in rage.

"He must answer our few questions."

"Do that later, but not on the funeral!"

To emphasis his point he raised his gloved hand and the brain dead reporters were smart enough to know that that was a good moment of retreat. They backed away and left the graveyard, but they stayed on the pavement. After that he snapped into a salute as Grumman passed him. He waved it off, but the gesture was tired and held no energy of the past. The rest formed a gap at the front of he grave, so Grumman was the one who stood the nearest to the grave. Roy decided to stay with the others, but Grumman made a gesture which meant that he had to stand next to him. An order was an order, so he obeyed.

After a moment of complete silence, the four men with the casket on their shoulders arrived. Roy knew that there was no corpse in it, because Riza had turned to ashes in the explosion. This was so unreal that Roy somehow had the impression that Riza was still alive, but that was practically impossible. She was dead. Nothing would bring her back, unless he developed a new concept of human transmutation, but the truth had showed him that it was impossible to accomplish. So he gave up. He had to accept and he couldn't.

How would he be able to control his team without her and importantly, how could he live without her? The answer was simple: not at all.

It was a silent funeral in comparison to Maes´ if you didn't count Rebecca's sobs. This time there was no screaming child. Gracia was there with Elicia, but the child just stared at the casket. She had known Riza as the shadow of him and didn't get to know so well so she kept quiet. Sadly, he was mistaken. She did speak up.

"Why do you bury her?"

Gracia bent down to shush her, but to no avail.

"You cannot bury her! That's impossible."

That made Rebecca cry harder and Gracia succeeded in silencing her daughter. Though, it made him curious. Why did she think that it was impossible for Riza to die? He had some assumptions. But he dismissed the thought when he saw how the men covered the casket with earth.

_So this is goodbye, Riza. Why did you disobey my orders? I ordered you not to die_ _and what do you do? You die in the next mission and I couldn't do anything._ He thought angrily, but he didn't blame her at all. Those bastards were to blame and they were going to feel his revenge.

He glanced over to Grumman whose hands were trembling as he watched as his last relative was buried. How would you react when you survived all of your relatives and you are the only who was left?

After the funeral Grumman and he were the only ones who stayed at her grave. For the first time saw Roy the age in Grumman's eyes and was shocked. That man has aged more in the last days than in ten years. They stood at her grave silently and gave each other company. Roy decided to ask Grumman why Riza was a national hero.

"You two were known for your cooperation and teamwork and there are even rumours that you are even a couple. The people have sympathy for you and another factor would be that you have been the one who has freed our country. That's sort off their parting gift and comfort for you."

"Will you be all right, Sir?"  
>"I will, but will you be fine? We both have to move on, eventually."<p>

"I don't think so. No, I will never recover."

Grumman sighed. The grief was still fresh, so was his. He turned and saw that the reporters were still there waiting for him. Another sigh. He wished he could throw them into prison for that, but that wouldn't be legal. He patted Roy's shoulder and left him.

When he was gone, it started to rain. It rained on a sunny, cloudless day.

**AN: Another long chapter. Write what you think in your reviews. Every review is appreciated (expect Flames).**

** Lady Iunara**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you to all those who had reviewed. **

The bar was full and usually Roy would have looked for the ladies, but not today or ever. How could he have been a fool for so long? Every week he had another date and never saw the one right in front of him. Sometimes he was the biggest fool on earth which would ever exist.

Now that she is gone, the glass of alcohol in font of him was the only thing which mattered. It would help him to bear the memories crashing down onto him. Since the day he had heard of her death, memories of their past haunted him everywhere. There were happy memories from his time as apprentice at Hawkeye's house, sad ones from Ishbal, their time in Central, her wounded on the promised day, her voice when he had been blind and of course the ones when she had stayed at his place.

Sometimes, he saw her doing normal things and he could see, smell every detail of her. All he had to do was touching her, but every time he did so, she faded away only leaving her scent. It drove him mad, knowing that the last real conversation had ended up her hitting him. Knowing that she had been mad at him when she left and died without him having a chance to apologize made him even more depressed. He would never forgive himself that he hadn't mustered up the courage to apologize. Every time he saw her, he wanted to hold and tell her that he had lied back then, but he let the chance slip through his fingers.

"Another glass?" A smooth voice asked.

Roy looked up and looked into deep blue eyes with a small, round face and full mouth. Normally, he would start flirting, but now, no woman was able to match Riza´s beauty. He looked down at his empty glass and nodded.

"So, you are the famous Flame Alchemist?"

Again, a nod from him.

She sighed and gave up. After a while she poured some more alcohol into his glass. Roy slapped some coins on the counter, drank his glass and staggered outside. His way home seemed so difficult than never before. His vision was blurry, his feet were so heavy that he had trouble to lift them. No five glasses did this to him. He preferred to drown his sorrow at home.

Finding his apartment wasn't easy let alone to manoeuvre the key into the lock. As the door was closed behind him, pain took over him. No mental pain. It was searing pain which crushed his insides and made him to spit blood. What was wrong with him? He opened his mouth to scream in pain, but only blood came out and added more volume to the already existing pool. His knees became weaker and he fell over and laid on his stomach. He had to fight the urge to throw up knowing that only blood would come out.

What the hell was going on? The only matching reaction was the turning from a human to a homunculus and what he knew was the description Edward had given him. No way could he turn into a homunculus now. Right after the promised day, they had locked the secret of making a homunculus up. This meant those who knew the method had to destroy every script about it and never speak about it again. But, what else could it be? He was definitely becoming a homunculus. His last thought as a human was all about Riza and he swore that he would never forget her.

Then he blacked out. His body and soul turned into another being while he thought about Riza.

* * *

><p>When he woke up again, he saw a pair of brown shoes. Very ugly ones. He looked up and the face of the girl from the bar came into view. She was smirking wickedly and sitting on his couch. Still weak from the transformation, he couldn´t leap at her like he wanted and kill her somehow. However, all what he could he do was staring at her angrily.<p>

"What have you done to me?"

Her smirk which he began to detest grew wider.

"I transformed you, my dear."

"Don't call me like that!"

"What shouldn't I do, darling?"

"Stop giving me pet names!"

"I see; your feature is shining through." She stated calmly and leaned back.

Roy, on the other side, was boiling with rage. Though, he still wasn't able to lift his pinkie.

"What have you transformed me in?" He demanded wanting to crush every bone in her body.

"How can you call yourself an alchemist when you don't see the signs? You are a homunculus now. Accept it or die!"

A loud roar escaped Roy's throat as he lunged at her which she didn't see coming and he knocked her off the couch in the process. He was panting from the sudden gain of strength and held her down growling at her. Her stupid smirk still hasn't vanished yet and that made him even more furious.

"I didn't expect you to recover so quickly." She said.

"Undo it!"

"I cannot take it back, Roy. Though, I actually came to propose something to you."

That seemed to calm him a little bit. He let go of her.

"Speak!" He ordered.

"My, my, my…are you impatient. My offer is simple. I will help you to destroy those responsible for your precious woman's death."

He was taken aback. Form all possibilities he had thought off, this hadn't been on his list at all. Then, he started to think. If he was a homunculus now, he could make everyone pay, even those who will follow, for what they did.

All what mattered now was his revenge.

He nodded and said: "I agree."

Her face lit up in an evil smile and she said: "Together you will have your revenge."

"Don't get any false hopes! I still don't trust you."

"Oh, you will soon realise that I am the only person on earth who you can trust."

"No, the only persons I trust are long dead."

She huffed, but didn't say anything.

"Are you a homunculus, too?"  
>"Sure. Why should I make one and deny myself the pleasure of being immortal?"<p>

**AN: This was short. About the title: Metamorphoses is a famous Latin work of Ovid whose stories are all about transforming beings.**

**Review, if you have the time. I really am happy to have a feedback. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Sorry, that it took me more than eight weeks to upload, but having no internet and a writer block after that is not really helping.**

**Anyhiw, thanks to all those who had reviewed, put me on story alert or favourite story. My loyal reviewers, be assured that I am happy about your reviews, so please don't be disappointed if I don't sent you a PM. **

**Anyhow, let's move on to chapter 16. **

Being beneath the earth for so long, meant surely to loose any sense for time. After a week Riza couldn't say whether it was night or day. Only the clock on a wall in her quarters showed the time and after a while she found out that most people came to their base in the night. So if she saw more people than usual, then she could be sure it was evening or night. By now, she has forgotten how the sky looked like and her eyes hurt when a single sun beam reached her eyes when she went near the exits to greet some people and get a taste of the world upstairs. It was a pleasure which she treasured the most. Every opportunity was used to get a feeling of the world upstairs again. There she was dead, but here she was still alive.

Two months passed by and she was in her seventh month and the baby became more lively. It kicked and trashed around whenever it could which lead into a panic of Sarah once. The poor girl thought that the birth date was already there and started to scurry around. Only Riza and Winry had been able to convince her that it was normal. Riza had to chuckle at the thought about this incident not that long ago.

Sarah was a big riddle she couldn't figure out at all. That girl had built up a wall around the things she didn't want to share, but at times Riza thought that she knew all about her and then to the next moment to be totally surprised by her reactions. She got used to it after a while Sarah opened up to her. The things Riza heard made her feel ashamed of the military once more. Sarah's parents had been in the order and met through it. They both were working in the military and had gathered as much information as possible about the homunculus in the military. It had been them who had found out that the former Fuehrer had been one of them. The information was passed over a phone line and shortly after, both of them were put into jail for treason. That night, members came to their house and took Sarah to their base for safety.

Like Sarah herself put it, one moment later and she had been a meal for Gluttony. Since then she hadn't seen her parents anymore or heard of them. When she reached the age of sixteen, the chief of the base told her that they had been executed one month after being imprisoned and he also told her that she was pronounced dead and never was allowed to leave the base. Then surprisingly, she said:

"When I'm dying I want to see the sky above me."

Riza had been shocked, but she understood then. Sarah has accepted that she would never see the daylight again.

Right now, they were standing in kitchen which could be used for everyone and looking for something to eat. Ed, Al and Winry would come and they would talk through the whole night. The brothers were busy in keeping the military and Roy occupied and once they said it was quite fun seeing Roy's frustrated face when he lost them again. Even Riza had to admit that she had to smile when they told about their latest success. She was currently looking for some cups for the tea and Sarah for the plates. Winry would cook because she was better at this. Neither Sarah nor Riza had the talent for that.

"It might be rather personal, but have you ever opened the letter your mother left for you?" Sarah asked out of the blue. Surprised, Riza nearly let the cup in her hand fall. Though, she quickly regained her composure and looked at Sarah wide-eyed.

"No I haven't." She replied.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"  
>"You know, if I ever had a letter from my mom I would open it instantly."<p>

"Sometimes it is wiser to let the past be past and live the present."

Sarah pouted. Her curiosity was a thing which was entertaining as well as annoying at the same time. This time, to Riza´s surprise, she dropped the topic almost immediately. Though, she was sure that Sarah would revive this conversation again.

* * *

><p>Evening came and in the small kitchen Edward told them about their latest mission. They were to find out more about that scientist, but the lab she had worked in had called the military and they had to run. Sadly, they weren't able to get any information.<p>

"We didn't believe they would call the military immediately. Honestly, you could think that they were also involved." Alphonse mused.

"Yeah, you should have seen the face of that scientist when we asked him about the other. Like an open book!"

"What did it say?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Translated it would be: Shit, we have been caught!"

"So you are definitely sure that they are involved?" Riza wanted to know.

"More than sure! We know that they are!" Edward emphasised the "we know"-part strongly.

"That means the most important research facility in whole Amestris is involved!" Sarah concluded quite shocked.

"Well concluded!" Edward snapped sarcastically.

"At least, I can conclude, while you only can…" Sarah started, but was interrupted by Winry who hadn't said a word yet.

"Stop behaving like little children, both of you!"

Sarah and Edward stared at each other and Riza swore she could feel the deadly tension between those two. According to Winry, both of them have fought since they have met. Riza wasn't surprised because they were hot-tempered and easily insulted. It was quite funny when they delivered a verbal fight each time they met. Sarah with her quick and sharp tongue against Edwards's creative insults.

Riza, who had been lost in her own thoughts until then, was thinking hard about any motives they might have.

"What we know is that our new homunculus has more allies than we believed."

"And?"

"That means that she had probably had promised them some benefits in exchange for an alliance. No big industry which makes millions yen of profit each year would form an alliance without any benefit on their side."

"I still don't understand."

" I'm trying to tell you that this girl has some big goals which she cannot achieve on her own and therefore needs powerful allies."

"Oh, I see where you are getting at…" Winry finally understood.

"But that was crystal clear since the beginning that she had a goal." Ed intervened.

"Not so fast, Ed. We _assumed_ that she had a far bigger goal than just becoming a homunculus. Becoming a homunculus is just a step to reach it. Now that we know she has a powerful alliance, it seems logical to me that this facility provides her with something and if we knew what they provide her with, then we have indirectly her goal."

"And how do you plan to find that one out?" Sarah asked innocently.

"Let's do some hypothesis. Isn't that what scientists always do? First they have a hypothesis and then they try to prove it."

"Okay, I would say that the labs give her insider-knowledge." Edward started.

"About what?" Sarah inquired.

"What do I know? Alchemical, medical, physical, chemical, or biological knowledge? That thing has huge departments if you hadn't noticed." Edward snapped back.

"This doesn't lead us anywhere." Winry sighed defeated.

"Maybe, it isn't anything from these departments at all." Alphonse suggested softly. Everyone's attention went to him.

"What are you trying to say?"  
>"It could be that there is a unofficial department which develops or has already developed something to help her."<p>

"If we don't know what that goal is we also don't have an idea about what they are delivering. It is like an equation with variables. You have infinite possibilities of solutions."

"This brings us nowhere. Thanks for trying, but your thinking is a little bit too far-fetched, Riza. Until we have more information, we can speculate more, but now we know nothing."

"Alright. I think this is enough talk about serious things now. Let's move on to the dinner I prepared…"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Amestris, a man walked through the narrow streets of his home village, eager to get home after a long day at work. It was dark outside and he cursed his boss for giving him such inhuman work hours. He usually didn't say that his boss was inhuman, but the darkness sent chills up his spine and the feeling of being watched. His mother told him it was just simple paranoia, but she didn't know about his other occupation.<p>

Since he joined that organization which was buried somewhere in Amestris he got those chills each time he was alone in the dark. Just knowing of this organization was dangerous enough, but if someone found out that he was a member of it, he was as good as dead. If anybody knew about this, they wouldn't just say he simply paranoid. He was afraid.

A noise made him spin around and his eyes wandered through the invisible darkness of the alley. Just a cat, he thought and continued to go home. Still on his guard. Another sound ,just like before, this time louder made him jump around again. Darkness greeted him. Again.

"Who's there?" He shouted into the night and was annoyed about how thin his voice sounded. No response.

Then someone cackled behind him and a hand clasped around his mouth which opened to scream for help.

"Now, now, now. No need to scream my little boy." A soft and sultry voice spoke into his ear. This was definitely a woman. How in the bloody hell did she manage to sneak up on him? Another figure stepped in his vision and he thought that the man looked familiar. He had seen this person somewhere but he didn't know in which context.

The man's cruel smirk was enough to turn his knees into butter and he trembled in fear. He read in some books that the person in his position would ask now: "What do you want from me?", but with the hand over his mouth he could only produce strangled sounds. The dark-haired man got nearer as his smirk grew colder and wicked. Like a psychopath.

"You know something we want you to tell us. Spit out where the location of that secret organization!"

The hand on his mouth disappeared, but was replaced by something cool and smooth on his throat.

"Make any sound and I will cut your throat."

Now he went from scared to uttermost terrified. Like in the books he said: "I don't know what you are talking about!"

The growl the woman behind him released was enough to make him pee in his pants.

"Liar!"

His voice had given him away. Damn it all to hell! What now? He had sworn on oath never to reveal the location of the base.

"It's in the south, near Dublith!"

"Again a lie. That was the fake base you used to irritate Bradley! Now spit out the truth, where is the real base!"

The knife at his throat was pressed harder against his skin and he swore that it already cut through some skin layers. If he was getting out of this alive, he would go around and kiss everybody on his way. Though, it was unlikely to happen.

"This one is stubborn." The man remarked. "Let me take care of him. He will eventually speak."

The next thing the poor man felt was an exploding pain at his left temple before he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Two days later, his corpse was found in the nearby river. His right arm missing and several of his toes he had drifted to the shore and scared the hell out of some girls. Everybody thought that he was just a poor victim of a psychopath. A few weeks passed and the officers had arrested an old man of whom they thought was the killer. The body was buried and the case closed. What they all didn't know….<p>

His death was just the beginning.

**AN: This was chapter 16 and I really hope you like it. Review, please! **


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: It has been stressful weeks for me since I had to adapt to new surroundings, school system and language. Also I had no idea what to write when I found the time. I am really sorry, but I have this new story running. **

**I thank those two who had reviewed my last chapter. You guys made my days here. I really appreciate it. Thank you very much.**

Riza cursed for the hundredth time in one day. With an advanced pregnancy you couldn't go around and pick up stuff as you used to or do any activities without a concerned frown from either Sarah or Winry. But right now, she was alone in her little rooms under the earth and was enjoying her loneliness for once in a while. There used to be a time when she dreaded to be alone. It was shortly after the death of her father and after the civil war. She feared the big house which seemed to be haunted from the outside. As soon as she was able to she moved out and followed Roy into the academy.

She shook her head about her memory flash backs which seemed to be a lot lately. Must be the pregnancy. Also, she was so bored that she even rearranged the furniture for the third time this week. Never did it fit her liking. As she picked up the box with the letters of her parents a letter flew out and floated into the furthest corner. She groaned. Picking things up isn't fun at all when it was unnecessary. When she had put everything where she thought would be perfect, she went to the corner where the letter has flown.

It was the letter her mother had dedicated to her. The elegant writing urged her to open and read. However, she didn't want to. The writing belonged to a dead person. At the first day of her academy one teaching was practically hammered into the new cadets' heads.

"_Let the dead be dead. If you don't, you are dead especially on a battlefield. You must learn to let go."_

The faint voice of her old instructor told her. That had often had saved her on a battlefield in situations when all hope was lost and she had to leave injured comrades behind. At first, she was ashamed of herself, but then she hardened. However, the disgust she felt against herself, grew with each left comrade in arms.

Though, what hurt would be done if she read this letter? None. Determined she grabbed the yellowed piece of paper and ripped it open. A sheet of paper and a photo flew out. Riza picked the photo up first.

It was old and the edges were already curled. There was a man with a woman at his arm. They looked beautiful and happy. The woman was smiling up to the man who smirked into the camera as if saying: "What a lucky man I am!"

Riza marvelled about the happiness which radiated from this tiny picture. Then it hit her. It was her mother and her father on their wedding day! She didn't recognize him at all. He looked completely different from that bitter man she knew for her whole life. This was a total stranger smirking at her.

The letter was written on heavy and ivory white paper with black ink. There was the same elegant handwriting saying:

"_My dear daughter,_

_I feel that my death is not that far away anymore. Your father knows this too, but can't accept the fact that I will die in the next few days. This illness had started out as a normal flue, but got so worse that even the doctors did not know what to do. _

_I write you this letter, because I am worried about you, my little sunshine. The reason is your father. He will be devastated when I am dead and finally relieved from pain. He can't let me go in peace. I fear that he will abandon you and even forget that he has a daughter who he loves more than anything in this world. _

_There is a good friend. You have never seen him before since he lives underground. I will give him this letter and will ask him to give it to you when your father introduces you to this organization. This should happen around your thirteenth birthday. He will give it to you. If you ever feel abandoned by your father or if he treats you badly go to them for help. They will help. I promise._

_With all my love,_

_Elizabeth Hawkeye-Grumman._

She sat there with the piece of paper and the photograph in her hand. It was hard to believe that her mother wanted her to join. Though, she wanted to know why her father never spoke about them and never introduced them to her. There must have happened something. Though, she doubted someone would be able to tell her.

When she got up and started again moving the furniture, someone knocked on her door. No, it was no knocking, it was banging. Riza was so startled that she dropped the photograph and the letter. Both floated under the couch. Then the door was slammed open and Sarah stormed in panting.

"We were betrayed, they are storming the base!"

"Who is 'they'?"

"The military. They have brought state alchemists along. We have to flee!"

Riza's brain was too slow to comprehend the information. Sarah, who usually was a very patient person, just grabbed her forearm and dragged her out of the room on the corridors. She barely registered where they were going. Neither the explosions nor the shouting had an effect on her. Sarah seemed to know where to go.

Sudden blindness overwhelmed her.

**AN: A cliffhanger. Riza and Sarah are on an escape from the military. Do you think they got away or were they caught? Guess and more importantly: REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Finally found some time and energy to write this chapter. I tell you physics at a higher level is consuming my time as well as my other five subjects. A lot of hugs for the only reviewer, thank you very much. Well, what else belongs into the author's note? Oh yes. Please, please review, I beg you all. If everybody had reviewed for that chapter I would have around fifteen and more reviews by now. Even if you didn't like it, please, at least tell me why.**

Roy stood in front of the group of bushes which grew around a rock. Usually, he wouldn't pay any attention to them, but they weren't normal. Far from that. It was just a disguise for the main entrance of the enemy's base. The boy had told them what they wanted everything after hours of torture. But he still didn't understand why his fellow homunculus was so much interested in this organization. She had been so giddy when the boy finally had spurted out the information.

The boy hadn't lived much longer after that. Roy went to the libraries and read all the material which he could find about the White Rose. Apparently, the organization was as old as Amestris itself. Its main purpose had been to serve the people, but the books said that after the war against Xing five hundred years ago, the members didn't follow this purpose anymore. They became corrupt and used their status to use it to their own advantage. Fortunately, their evil scheme became public and most of them were executed. However, some survived the massacre and now worked under-ground. How fortunate it was that he had discovered their secret base. He was told by her that these were the men he was looking for. Now, seconds before the assault, his hands twitched in anticipation of the sweet feeling of revenge. They all would pay for what he had lost.

He would avenge Riza.

A whistle. He raised his hands and snapped. A powerful blast burnt away the bushes and revealed a door out of steel which had been hidden beneath all the branches. It looked like a vulnerable animal. Totally defenseless. So open…

Another blast and the doors were only smoking rests. Streams of military officers disappeared into the darkness beyond the doors. First it was quiet and then the screaming set in.

He sensed Havoc's uneasiness next to him. Lately he had the feeling that Havoc didn't trust him anymore with the rest of his team. It was obvious. Every time he entered the office the men jumped back to their seats and pretended that they had been working all the time if he hadn't heard them talking behind the doors. It only added more fuel to the already burning fire. How dare they betray him when he never had thought about it. Why?

Orders for his squadron were to wait for the signal and then to advance. Roy struggled to keep his boiling anger in check. Ever since he had changed, the anger and hatred had become like food to him. He couldn't live without it and therefore he had to snap, fight and even punch someone every day in order to survive. At night he had to go out and kill people to satisfy his hunger.

Now he understood Kimbley and his lust for a fight and cruelty. What a fool he had been not to notice the true power he had in his hands when his victims pleaded him to let them live.

Another whistle. That was his sign. His men began to move and entered the dark entrance. At least two dozen steps of stone led to the inner heart of the base. Their boots echoed from the walls. Bodies littered the floor; most of them were "civilians". Seemed like they were winning. Orders were to kill not to disable. Fuhrer Grumman couldn't prevent this. The old man tried to, but the crimes those slugs, had committed convinced him otherwise.

The massacre just had started and new screams filled the sticky air of the tunnels. They reached a squadron who just finished off some survivors. It seemed, however, that there had been quite a struggle. Several military officers lied in their own pool of blood. Such a sight used to provoke sympathy in Roy, but not anymore. And he preferred it that way.

It wasn't long when he encountered some fugitives. A snap and only ash reminded that there had been people standing. That was all he did, snapping with his gloves and if someone survived the blast was killed by his men.

Suddenly, the floor shook and giant concrete fists shot out of the floor. Some of his men weren't lucky. The fists squashed them to death. Roy wasn't concerned at all. Their deaths were nothing. What was more, he even smirked. He would finally meet a worthy opponent.

However, he or she didn't show up. Only a shadow running away. Roy and his men quickened their pace, but they weren't able catch up with the person.

They rounded a corner and saw the person whom they had chased all along. Edward and Alphonse.

Both brothers stared at Roy and Roy stared back.

**AN: Cliffhanger time. Write in your reviews which I highly recommend you do, what you think will happen next. I am open to suggestions.**


End file.
